Would it be?
by keebler elf1
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn both long for each other and yet neither knows the other feels the same way. (I stink at writing summaries...) Chapter 13 up! THE END
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: all right, this is the very first lotr fic I'm actually typing up… the story sucks and I don't know y I wrote it. =D I'm still getting used to fanfiction.net…I have no idea how this site works lol 

Umm err yeah, I'm trying to decide if I want to continue this story or if I want to make this the end. So if u read it and actually like it, please make suggestions… =P all righty, thanks! Take carez and God bless

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for legolas. Legolas is MINE~~~~~~~~ yeah don't I wish. -_-+ yeah, I own none of the characters…I don't even own the plot. I tend to think that all ideas I get for my stories come from some sick voice inside my head. O yeah and if this story seems similar to n/e other story here, please tell meeh… =D I don't want to get accused of plagiarism even though I have yet to come across a story that's like this one…I'd rather not take the risk… =D 

Would it be…?

It was the day after the Fellowship had broken. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas had settled down for camp, though the Elf had voiced much disagreement with the decision. 

"We will fall behind. The Orcs are strong and sturdy; they can go many leagues without rest and we will lose Merry and Pippin." Legolas had protested when Aragorn had decided to rest the night. Aragorn could not say he did not agree with Legolas, but they needed rest. Gimli was weary, though he would not admit it, Aragorn knew. They needed this night to rest and Aragorn, as the leader of their broken group, was solely in charge of their well-being. Though he was as worried and anxious about the merry little Hobbits as Legolas, he needed to think of his two companions first. 

"We shall rest tonight and leave again early tomorrow morning." Aragorn informed Legolas and Gimli. He received a brisk nod of the head from the Dwarf but Legolas only looked away. Aragorn sighed. Legolas' disapproval of the decision visibly showed and it irritated the Ranger. It irritated him perhaps more than it should have but Aragorn had been aware of his feelings for the Elf since the beginning of their quest. These were feelings he couldn't let out in the open, Aragorn knew, but everyday he watched Legolas, everyday he heard his voice, the more Aragorn longed to be more than a friend to the fair Elf. How mortified he felt to be betraying his supposed love to Arwen, who was awaiting his return at Rivendell!

"Who shall stand watch?" Gimli asked, breaking into Aragorn's thoughts. 

"I shall," Legolas answered. "Both of you are fatigued and need rest."

"As do you, Legolas," Aragorn countered. Legolas glanced over at him. 

"I would not be able to rest tonight, Aragorn." He replied softly. Aragorn yearned to hear his melodious voice again but Legolas said nothing else. He only sat down on the ground a few feet away from them and stared up at the stars he had always been so infatuated with. 

"There is no use talking to him, Aragorn." Gimli mumbled, yawning as he set up his bedroll. "You should get your sleep while you can. We have an eventful day tomorrow." Aragorn nodded silently as the Dwarf slid into his bedroll and almost immediately began snoring softly. 

Aragorn also pulled out his sleeping materials but as he lied there, he could not sleep. He stared at Legolas' figure, illuminated by the moon's pale light. 

He could hear Legolas' soft voice singing an Elvish song and though he was too far away to make out the words of the song, judging from the tune, Aragorn knew it was a song of love…. a tragic story of one who loved another who would never return his love. 

If only Legolas knew that was how Aragorn felt about him. If only Legolas knew…

As Legolas finished his song, Aragorn felt a sadness overcome his soul. How much he longed to hear Legolas' voice again…hear it whisper into his ear…whisper words of comfort, of love…

_Would it be wrong to long for your touch? Long to feel your hands caress my face, your lips to tenderly kiss mine?_

_Would it be wrong to long to hear you speak? Speak words of love to me; secrets of how I am the only one you could ever love?_

_Would it be wrong to desire to feel you next to me? Hold you in my arms, wake up feeling your heart beat with mine?_

_Would it be wrong to wish you were mine? That you could help me forget my other, that you could love only me, and never look at another with love in your eyes again?_

_Would it be wrong…for me to love you?_

Legolas looked up at the stars, searching for any stars he could make a wish to. Every star was pale, as though they were messengers come to tell him his wish would not come true even if he did not dare make it.

He softly sang a song of tragic love; of one who loved someone he could not have…wishing so much to hold someone in his arms and yet mourning that it was not his place to do so… How fitting the song seemed for him. 

Long had he wished for Aragorn to love him. Long had he wished for Aragorn to gaze upon him with eyes of love and comfort. But alas, Aragorn would never look at him in such a way. Aragorn already held another in his heart, one whom he did love, one he did gaze upon with eyes of love and comfort. 

_Would it be wrong to long for you to hold me? Long to feel your arms around me, your lips on mine, your soul come together with mine? _

_Would it be wrong to wish to feel you within me? To feel you make us one, to feel your soft kisses on my body, comforting me with soft caresses and whispers?_

_Would it be wrong to secretly whisper your name at night? Wishing you could hear me, wishing you could feel the way that I do?_

_Would it be wrong to sing for you? If every song I sang was for you, for your ears to hear, for your heart to accept?_

_Would it be wrong…to wish you loved me?_


	2. A Dwarf's Resolution

Author's note: thank you so much to everyone who replied!!! N/e waize, yeah I decided to continue the story…fair warning though, I've got tons of schoolwork and I'm on the golf team (yeah I'm a nerd) AND I'm in newspaper and I take dance classes (wow, I like to make myself seem busy!) so I don't know if I'm going to be updating very often…luckily, vacation is in like three weeks for meeh so I'll hopefully start "mass" updating then… thanks again to everyone who's reading… *^^*

**Chapter 1: A Dwarf's Resolution**

As the morning sun peeked out over the horizon, Aragorn opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that Legolas was not around; the only thing visible was the huddled form of Gimli a few feet away. 

"Gimli," Aragorn called. The huddled form gave no response. It just went on snoring loudly. "Gimli!" 

Gimli gave a start and snorted. He looked over sleepily at the Man. "What?" 

"The sun is up. We should go. Where is Legolas?" 

Gimli looked around dazed at their camp. He saw no sign of the dainty Elf. "I don't know."

Just then, water skins came flying into the middle of the two. They jumped and looked around. They whirled their heads around when they heard a light giggle. Legolas stood to the side of the trees, smiling amusedly at their surprised reaction. 

"I went to replenish our water skins. Come, we must go on." He walked over to his own pack, which was already packed. He handed both Aragorn and Gimli a lemba each. "Perhaps a whole one apiece would do us good." He commented. "We shall be walking many leagues today." 

As he handed Aragorn the lemba, his hand brushed against the Man's hand. His own skin was unbelievably soft; the Man's was unbelievably calloused. Even so, he did not feel unpleasant touching the Man's hand. It felt trusting and comforting… Legolas flushed slightly at these thoughts and took his hand away. He turned away from Aragorn and went back to his pack. 

Aragorn watched as Legolas went away. He felt regret that Legolas' hand had not lingered on his own longer. It was pure bliss feeling the Elf's delicate hand. He was amazed that even after so many years of archery, Legolas' hands still retained their softness. Surely not even Arwen's hands were so soft, leaving the feeling of silk caressing one's skin? Aragorn continued to watch as Legolas picked up his small bag and joked quietly with Gimli. Did the Elf not realize the enchantment that surrounded him? The effect he was leaving upon Aragorn? The longing Aragorn held in his eyes every time he watched the Elf? Aragorn longed to be the one to inform Legolas of his beauty for he seemed appallingly unaware of it. How could one so fair be so blind to his splendor? Aragorn knew many Elves as well as Mortal women who were well aware of their beauty and showed their consciousness. Even Arwen who was a great deal more humble than others seemed proud of her fair looks and did not try to hide it though she did not flaunt it, for which Aragorn was grateful. But she was slowly fading away and Aragorn was caring less and less what she did or for what reason she did anything. The realization horrified Aragorn but he was not surprised. She was gradually being removed from his heart by a certain blonde-haired Elf. 

Aragorn had to force himself to pry his eyes away from Legolas. It would not do for the Elf to glance at him and see such emotions written clearly on his face. Especially since Legolas and Arwen were good friends. Legolas was also a close friend of Aragorn's and the Man did not wish to risk what friendship they had if there was no chance for anything more. But maybe someday…just someday he could work up the courage to confess what was on his mind and heart… Aragorn smiled to himself. Yes, he would keep hope. No matter how dim the hope grew, he would always keep a small portion of his heart open.

Gimli watched in hilarity at the flustered look on Legolas' face and the yearning on Aragorn's. He had just begun to realize the feelings the two had for each other. He was beginning to realize the Lady Galadriel's words.

_*Flashback*_

_Gimli stood before the Lady Galadriel, gazing upon her beauty in awe. The golden-haired Elf smiled as she looked down at him._

_"Lady," he said, his voice shaking, "what did you wish to speak of to me?"_

_She continued to smile. "Gimli, son of Gloin," she said in her silky voice, "long have you journeyed with your members of the Fellowship. Is there not anything you notice among them?"_

_Gimli was puzzled. "What do you mean, Lady?"_

_"Is there nothing in them that you detect that may change what relationship they have?" _

_Gimli looked down at the ground. "Do you mean, is anyone affected by the Ring so much he would show malice towards another in our Company?" _

_Galadriel shrugged. "Perhaps. Is there such a member?"_

_Gimli shook his head. "All of our Company is loyal to our cause. I have seen no reason to distrust any of them."_

_Galadriel nodded. Gimli thought he could detect deep sorrow in her eyes but the look passed too quickly for him to confirm his thinking. Merriment danced in her eyes again. "Then perhaps you notice two becoming closer and closer?"_

_Gimli searched for what seemed to be the best answer. "Legolas and I have made amends despite the riffs between our two peoples. I have learned that the prejudices my people hold against Elves are now wrong, seeing Legolas' justness and your beauty and compassion, Lady."_

_Galadriel laughed joyously. Her laugh was like the sound of water gently spilling over a tiny waterfall. "Indeed, Master Gimli! I thank you for the praise but I am afraid perhaps they are too much." _

_Gimli frowned. "What answer then did you wish of me, Lady?"_

_"There is no answer I wished of, Master Gimli. I only wished to see how the Company was faring on an emotional aspect. But Master Gimli, now I must ask a favor of you."_

_"Anything, my Lady." He bowed his head in respect. _

_"There are two in the Fellowship who may need your help in understanding their relationship. They long for one another though they dare not tell each other. I have noticed the mutual feeling between the two and though it is not my place to match two lovers up, I feel that perhaps these two can make the best of what they have. Their love for one another is genuine."_

_Gimli stared at the Elf in front of him, gaping. "Lady, I do not understand. All of our Company is…"_

_"…male?" Galadriel finished. "In the Elven world, such differences matter not. To these two indeed, the same applies."_

_Gimli nodded slowly. "But how would I help them if I do not even know who the two lovers are?"_

_Galadriel smiled. "Thou art an intelligent being with deep seeing. You will know when the time comes."_

_*End of flashback*_

Gimli snorted softly to himself. Looking at the Man and Elf now, their feelings for each other were so obvious. How could he not have seen it before? Gimli almost hit himself on the head for his stupidity.

"Dwarf, what are you doing?"

Gimli looked up and saw Legolas staring at him strangely. Gimli looked back down at his hand and saw that it had been in preparation to hit him. He grinned brightly at Legolas.

"'Tis nothing, Elf. Mind your own business and let me attend to mine."

Legolas rolled his eyes and turned away. Gimli stared at the Elf's back for a moment as he stared into the woods. Then he glanced over at Aragorn and saw that the Man had turned his eyes onto Legolas again.

Gimli chuckled softly. 

Yes, he would help them. Perhaps he did not know how at this moment, the answer would come to him. If the Lady Galadriel had trusted enough in him to assign him this task, he had the ability to accomplish it.


	3. Truth in Deep Waters

**Chapter 2: Truth in Deep Waters**

The three friends stood in a small clearing in the woods. They could hear the tranquil waves splashing softly in a lake nearby. Aragorn dropped his pack and looked around.

"We will stop here for the day." He announced. The light of the day was growing ever so dimmer and nightfall was fast approaching. "You two set up camp and I shall go look for wood to kindle a fire." He quickly disappeared into the trees without waiting for a response from his other two companions. 

Gimli dropped his pack onto the ground and began rummaging through it. Legolas watched him for a while. 

"I shall go wash in the lake."

Gimli snorted. "Do you expect me to set up camp alone?" 

"Are you scared to be alone?" Legolas taunted.   
  


Gimli rolled his eyes. "Go, Elf. Do what you need to do." 

Chuckling softly to himself, Legolas quickly left the clearing and headed towards the sound of the lake. He came to its edge and dropped his pack by the border of it. He swiftly stripped out of his worn clothes and waded into the clear waters of the lake. There seemed to be no end to the depth of the pool, Legolas mused, as he stopped when the water had reached up to his waist. He gave it no more thought as he dunked his head into the crystal-clear waters. The water felt refreshing on his skin and was indeed a much-needed change from the dirt and grime that climbed up his body during their travels. With a sigh of relief, he stood in the waters with his eyes closed, relaxing his body and mind.

Gimli rolled out the last bedroll and as he did, Aragorn reappeared through the trees and dropped branches of trees in the middle of the clearing. He looked at the Dwarf and around the perimeter of the camp. 

"Where is Legolas?" 

"Bathing," grunted Gimli. A mischievous glint twinkled in his eye as he glanced at Aragorn. "Perhaps you should go fetch him. It's not safe to go wandering around these parts alone."

Aragorn hesitated. He wished Gimli had not suggested he go to the lake. The last thing he needed to see now was Legolas stark naked with water dripping down his body. Surely such a sight would arouse his emotions.

"He can handle himself." He said finally.

 Gimli raised an eyebrow. "Without his weapons?" 

Aragorn's eyes traveled to where Gimli was staring at and saw that Legolas had left his bow and arrows as well as his daggers and sword. He sighed and turned to leave the camp again. 

"Start the fire, Gimli. I'll be back soon." He quickly disappeared into the darkness of the trees. Gimli smiled victoriously to himself. This was a good start for his plan. 

Aragorn crept up silently beside a grove of trees and watched in a trance as the Elf in the center of the lake waded around, washing himself. Legolas' skin was pale and shone softly in the moonlight. His chest was fit and delicate muscles rippled through his body. Though damp, his hair still shone brightly in the dim moonlight.

Legolas sensed someone watching him and turned. His Elven eyesight enabled him to recognize Aragorn crouching down beside the trees around the lake.

"Aragorn?"

Aragorn stood from his spot. He smiled shakily. "Gimli…He wanted me to come see if you were all right." Why was he trembling?

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Stupid Dwarf." He sighed then turned his attention back on Aragorn. "As you can see, I'm quite fine. But now that you are here, do you also wish to bathe?"

Aragorn's eyes almost popped out of his head. Was Legolas inviting him to bathe together? No, Aragorn decided. He must restrain his desires.

"No, I'm fi-"

Suddenly a wave of water splashed up from the lake and drenched him. He stood there, dripping as Legolas laughed at him. Aragorn raised his eyebrow. 

"Legolas~" he called out warningly. The Elf stuck out his tongue and dove back into the depths of the water. Aragorn sighed and began wading into the lake, not bothering to take off his own clothes. They were already wet; there was no point in taking them off. He looked around, searching for the blonde Elf. He was nowhere in sight. "Legolas," Aragorn called. He received no response. By now, panic was beginning to seize Aragorn. "Legolas!" Suddenly, he was yanked underwater. He sputtered as he swam back up to the surface. He searched for the mischievous Elf and saw him a few feet away, an impish look on his face.

"For one who was raised by Elves, you truly did not inherit their grace." Legolas taunted. 

"For one who is more than two thousand years old, you act like a mere child." Aragorn replied. Legolas giggled in response. Aragorn grinned and swam over to Legolas. "The waters are deep," he commented as he reached Legolas, glad the Elf did not try to swim away. 

"Hmm," Legolas murmured. He yawned and dove back into the water. He came back up a second later and spit out a fountain of water at Aragorn. 

Aragorn playfully grabbed the Elf and wrestled with him. He began to tickle the sensitive Elf who squirmed around, laughing loudly. 

"Stop, Aragorn," he panted.

"Will you stop being such a devil?"

"Yes, yes." Legolas gasped. Aragorn ceased his torture and watched amusedly as Legolas caught his breath. The Elf was beautiful even when roguish. He found himself moving forward to claim Legolas' succulent lips with his own. Legolas gave a small yelp of surprise but the cry was stifled. Slowly, he closed his eyes and responded to Aragorn's kiss. They floated in the water, locked together in a deep passionate kiss, in a world only of their own. All else was blocked out, as they tasted each other. Finally, they pulled away from one another, out of air. Legolas stared wide-eyed at Aragorn, not daring to hope. "…Aragorn…?" 

Aragorn almost turned away when he realized what he had just done. He had just betrayed both Legolas and Arwen! The shock in Legolas' eyes was evident. The Elf did not feel for Aragorn as he did for Legolas. But perhaps that had been too much for him to hope for. Of course Legolas would not return his feelings! How foolish he had been to think that so great a being as Legolas would actually like Aragorn, a weak Mortal! Aragorn began backing away from Legolas, too embarrassed to speak with the Elf, much less be face to face with him.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," Aragorn murmured softly. "Let us pretend none of this ever happened…" Had Aragorn been an Elf, he would have seen the plain hurt that shone deeply in Legolas' eyes. But alas, he was only a Mortal Man and his eyesight was not capable of deciphering the emotions on Legolas' face in the faint moonlight. 

"Of course, Aragorn," Legolas mumbled, looking away. "Whatever you wish." 

Aragorn quickly came out of the lake and almost stumbled over himself as he returned to the camp. He could see the weak glow of the fire Gimli had made. As he burst into the clearing, Gimli gave him a startled look. Gimli stared at Aragorn's drenched garments. 

"What happened to you? Where's Legolas?"

"He is still bathing." Aragorn replied. "I-I fell into the lake…"

Gimli raised an eyebrow but did not have the time to question Aragorn's answer for Legolas also appeared just then. He frowned when he saw gloom and despair etched into the fair Elf's face. Legolas did not look at either Gimli or Aragorn; he only went straight to his bedroll and plopped down. Gimli scowled. What had happened between the Man and Elf by the lake? Certainly, what he had been hoping to happen had not. Gimli sighed and lied back down onto his own bedroll.

He would have to think of a new approach.

Umm yeah….i really liked the scene in the movie where arwen cast a spell on the water to make it rise and charge at the ringwraiths so I added that part in for legolas… =P 


	4. Meeting the Riders of Rohan

Author's note: I made the amount of days it takes the group to travel shorter becuz err…yeah…I felt like it =P and err…I altered some info from the book… =X but hey! This story is slash! It's altered enough as it is!

Thx to everyone who's been reviewing!! I appreciate the comments… *toothy grin*

To layfield: AL FICS LIVE ON!!! This pairing is my favorite pairing…the only pairing I read actually… lol but omg~ I luv this pairing!!!!

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Riders of Rohan**

Gimli studied his friends as they walked briskly together. Both Man and Elf were silent, refusing to look at one another. Gimli scowled. What had brought this change between two of which were probably the closest of their Fellowship, besides Sam and Frodo? Whatever it was, Gimli did not like it, especially since he was attempting to bring the two together rather than apart. He had to do something to change the current predicament. If only he could think of what! He kept thinking so hard, he almost bumped into Legolas, who had stopped and was now looking out into the far distance. 

"What do you see?" Gimli asked Legolas. 

"Horsemen approach us rapidly." Legolas answered. "They are about five leagues away. Shall we wait?"

Aragorn nodded, still avoiding to even glimpse over at the Elf. "Yes, we shall wait." 

The three companions sat down on the fields and awaited the horsemen. Legolas' ears perked as he listened to the sounds of oncoming horses. Soon, even Gimli and Aragorn could hear the distant sounds of hooves racing towards them. Crowds of horses galloped towards them and almost passed them until Aragorn stood.

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?" he called to the men. Hearing his shout, the men swerved back and turned towards the three companions. Their leader approached the three friends cautiously.

"Who are you and what business have you in our land?" he called to them. 

"My name is Strider," Aragorn answered, "and I come from the North. My friends and I are hunting Orcs."

The man snorted. "Orcs? You must not know much about that foul race if you go hunting them in such a fashion. But how came it that we did not see you? Are you of the Elvish folk or do you have magical powers making yourselves disappear when you should wish?"

"Only one of us is an Elf." Aragon replied. "We come from the woods of Lothlorien where the Lady of the Elves gave us gifts and her blessing." 

The man's eyes widened. "Lothlorien, you say? So there truly is a Lady of the Golden Wood! But legends say, few escape her nets and if you three have done so, you must also be net-weavers and sorcerers!" He glanced over at Legolas and Gimli, who had, up to this point, stayed silent. "And why do your two other companions stay silent?"

Gimli stood and puffed up as he glared menacingly at the man. "When you give me your name, I shall give you mine."

The man frowned. "As you are the stranger in our lands, you should declare yourself first. Nevertheless, my name is Eomer son of Eomund, and am called the Third Marshal of Riddermark." 

"Then Eomer son of Eomund, Gimli son of Dwarf Gloin shall warn you to be careful of what you say of the Lady Galadriel. She is fair beyond reach of your thought."

Eomer flushed in anger and the Men of Rohan also muttered in anger at Gimli's intimidating words. "I would cut off your head and beard, Master Dwarf, if it reached my sword." Eomer threatened.

At this challenge, Legolas also stood up and fit an arrow into his bow, aiming it at Eomer. "He stands not alone." Legolas declared. "You would die before your stroke fell upon his head." 

Aragorn then stood between Eomer and his two companions. He felt nervous that Legolas and Gimli would ruin their chances of perhaps befriending allies especially now that they were so vulnerable and in need of help. It did not help his panicked state to see weapons being pointed at Legolas. He put up his hands to Eomer. "I ask for your pardon, Eomer!" He apologized. "Should you hear our tale, you would understand why your words have angered my friends so! We mean no harm to you, your people, or your land. Hear our tale before you consider attacking us."

"That I will," Eomer decided, putting away his sword. He looked pointedly at Gimli and Legolas who glared back at him. "But your friends should learn to be less proud when they enter unfamiliar lands." He turned to the other Men. "Leave me a while to attend to these strangers. Assemble on the path and prepare to ride to the Entwade." Still mumbling grumpily over Gimli's harsh words and Legolas' threats, the Men slowly turned back and went off in the direction they had previously been going in before they had been stopped. Eomer faced Aragon and the others again. "Now then, what is your story?"

"We have come from Imladris where we set out along with Boromir, Steward of Gondor." Aragorn began. "Our leader was Gandalf the Grey, who fell into the darkness of the mines of Moria."

"That is heavy tidings!" Eomer cried. "To me and many others, at least. Others in our lands would care not and rather rejoice at his passing as you will see should you go to the king." 

"Indeed it is tidings far more grievous than any in this land can understand." Aragorn agreed solemnly. "But when the great fall, the less must take lead so it has been my responsibility to guide our Company from Moria and through 'Lorien we passed. Then we came to the Great River and to the fall of Rauros where Boromir was slain and our Fellowship broken."

"Boromir has fallen!" Eomer cried out again. "Your news is all of only grief! But indeed you three must be great to have come so far. I sense that you tell the truth though perhaps not the whole truth. Will you not come with me to the king's house then to inform him of your news? Your alliance would be greatly needed now that we see what dark futures lie ahead of us. And my apologies go to Gimli the Dwarf and Legolas the Elf for my harsh words before."

"Your offer is kind, but we must go on to find our missing friends who were taken by those Orcs you had destroyed." Aragorn replied graciously.

"Then I shall lend you horses to aid in your quest only on one condition: that when you have achieved your quest or given up, you return the horses to Edoras where the king Theoden resides." Eomer said firmly. "Do not fail to return the horses for I put myself in a perilous situation by entrusting you with our beasts."

"We shall not fail." Aragorn promised.

And with the new addition of the horses, the three friends set off again on their course. Gimli saw a fleeting look of jealousy pass through Aragorn's eyes as Legolas took up the Dwarf to sit behind him. But at this moment, Gimli did not care as he clung tightly to the Elf for he greatly despised being atop a horse. He could not understand how Legolas could enjoy it so much. Oh, this constant shaking beneath him made him feel as though he would topple over only to be trampled upon by the heavy horse! 

"Do not hold onto me so tightly," grumbled Legolas as they galloped down the passes. "Do you wish to have me die of suffocation?"

"It would be a better passing rather than dying of falling off a horse and being crushed." Gimli shot back.

Legolas laughed loudly, filling the air with the joyous sound. "Fear not, Master Gimli!" he shouted. "The horse we ride on shall not throw you for as long as I ride him!" 

"So you say," muttered Gimli, "but you have tricked me much during this trip, Master Elf. How am I to believe you any further?"

Legolas pouted. "Now, Gimli is it my fault you are so gullible and fall for all my tricks?"

"Indeed it is!" Gimli responded. He frowned at Legolas' continuous giggles. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, friend, nothing…" But Legolas' giggles faded away as Aragorn's horse slowed. Legolas pulled up beside Aragorn and Gimli noticed that the two were still not looking at or speaking to each other. Aragorn was studying the ground intently. Gimli saw many imprints made on the ground.

"What do they mean?" Gimli asked Aragorn.

Aragorn finally looked up. "I cannot read the tracks. The passage of the horsemen has confused what answers the tracks may hide. Now we must continue on but take care to pay close attention to the tracks on the ground and make sure no trace or footstep goes away from the main path. The Orcs will have known they were being pursued and they may have gone off into the woods." 

They rode even slower now as they all three examined the ground. After a while, Gimli gave up for his eyesight was not capable of reading any stray footprints. Legolas and Aragorn, however, kept their eyes intently fastened to the sides of the road, taking tedious care not to miss a single track. As they continued on, they passed an occasional single Orc who had fallen on the path but they could find no trace of Merry and Pippin. Finally, the sun went down, leaving no more light to search anymore.

"We shall stay here till morning." Aragorn decided. He led them a little way from the path and they set up camp in a clearing. Gimli shivered in the night's cold.

""Let us light a fire," he requested, "for I can no longer stand the cold."

"If the hobbits are nearby, they would be attracted to the fire." Legolas reasoned, feeling pity for the shivering Dwarf.

"And so would Orcs and other such evil things." Aragorn murmured darkly. "Take care not to harm the trees of Fangorn then if you must make a fire." 

Eagerly, Gimli went off in search of firewood and only Aragorn and Legolas were left. They went about the camp attending to their own business, uncomfortable in each other's presence. Both repudiated from looking at one another. To their relief, the heavy stomps of the Dwarf could be heard as he returned from his hunt. He dropped bunches of dead wood onto the ground and quickly set to making a fire. Soon a fire was burning and Gimli sighed in relief at the warmth. When he had fully become warm, he turned his attention to his companions. 

"What happened between the two of you?" he asked casually. Legolas and Aragorn jerked their heads up and looked at him in surprise. Gimli was pleased with their reaction; it meant something had happened. "Ever since last night, both of you have been avoiding each other. Did you perhaps quarrel at the lake?"

"No." Aragorn and Legolas chorused. 

"Then what has happened?"

"'Tis none of your business, Dwarf." Legolas mumbled.  

"None of my business, eh?" Gimli asked, raising an eyebrow. "It is my business when two of my companions avoid each other, leaving me to play the middle man. Now is when we need to be the closest to look for our friends!"

"You speak wise and true words, Gimli," Aragorn agreed, "but Legolas and I have not quarreled. You need not worry."   
  


"Then pray tell me what has happened to cause such a gap between you two." 

"Gimli! It is nothing!" Legolas yelled. Gimli and Aragorn both stared at the normally quiet Elf in shock. Legolas calmed himself down. "Enough of this useless talk." He lied down on his bedroll, facing his back to the other two. Gimli looked to Aragorn who also looked bewildered.

Gimli sighed. The interview had not gone as he had wished. Perhaps he was not as good at this matchmaking business as he had thought. "Sleep, Aragorn. I shall take first watch." Aragorn nodded and also lied down in his bedroll.

As night drew on, Gimli sat listlessly by the crackling fire. He looked around the fire and with a start; he realized an old man stood across from him. The man stood bent over a staff and he wore a large hat, covering his eyes. Gimli gave a shout, waking both Legolas and Aragorn. Both Aragorn and Legolas looked to the old man who did not make any indication he was watching them or even that he was alive.

"Father!" Aragorn called. "Come warm yourself if you be cold!" He waited for the man's response but he was given none. Then they realized the old man had disappeared along with the horses. The three friends stared at each other. Aragorn was the first to come out of his daze. "Well, the horses are gone. They will not return to us and we must now continue on foot as we have been till now." 

"Feet!" Gimli cried out in dismay. He looked down at his worn boots. His feet were aching from the much walking they had been doing and being on the back of a horse had given them much relief. He sighed disgustedly but frowned. "Perhaps that old man was Saruman." He whispered in a low voice to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Perhaps," Aragorn shrugged. "But we will no worry about that right now. Rest now, Gimli. I shall stand watch for a while." 

They slowly calmed themselves down and soon Legolas and Gimli lied down to rest. Aragorn sat, listening to Gimli's deep snores and watching Legolas. 

The Elf's face, highlighted by the jumping flames, looked distressed even as he rested. Aragorn wished to ease the Elf's discomforts but it was not his place to do so. Nor would it ever be his place. That much had been evident the night before. Aragorn remembered his promise to keep hope that perhaps things would change but now he saw naught how anything could change. Legolas would never feel for him the way he felt for the Elf. 

Why had he let himself fall in love with someone who would never return his feelings?


	5. A Deadly Affair

Author's note: I hate how I wrote chapter 3. ;

I've made up my mind. Since I've butchered up jrr tolkien's worshipful story enough, imma keep on butchering it.

**Chapter 4: A Deadly Affair**

As the first rays of sunlight rose up lazily over the horizon, Legolas lightly tapped Gimli on the shoulder. The Dwarf's distinct snores slowly quieted as he looked up blearily at the Elf.

"It is time to wake, friend." Legolas said softly. "Wake Aragorn so we may continue on." He turned to his small bag and began packing it, rolling his bedroll up tightly.

Gimli sat up and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Why can't you wake him up?" Though heavy-eyed, Gimli did not fail to see the Elf's actions falter. He watched intently to see what Legolas' next response would be. 

"I shall scout our area to be sure no danger awaits us." Legolas quickly stood up and left the clearing. Gimli growled under his breath but went to wake the sleeping Man. He shook Aragorn gently and Aragorn blinked his eyes open. "The sun is up, Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and more quickly than Gimli, he fully awoke and sat up, alert. He looked around. "Where is Legolas?"

"He went to scout the area." 

Aragorn sighed. "All right." He moved to grab his bag. "Pack quickly, Gimli. We will want a rapid start." With swiftness, Aragorn rolled up his bed and had his bag prepared. No sooner had he finished did Legolas appear again out of the trees. Neither Man nor Elf gave any indication they had noticed each other but in both hearts, they felt a great longing to comfort one another on this dark, cold journey. Only Gimli could see the longing that both the stoic Elf and impassive Man showed, or rather, tried to hide. Aragorn stood up and Gimli followed suit. "Are we all ready?" Aragorn asked. He received a brisk nod from Legolas and a thumbs-up from Gimli. "Let us go on." 

Silently, the three companions left their area quickly. No trace of the old man from the night before was anywhere; only the deep imprints of frantic hoof prints in the ground indicated a sign of what had happened. Both Aragorn and Legolas made no sign to continue pondering on the subject of the old man so Gimli followed suit, though he wished for something to break their silence. 

Suddenly, Legolas ran to the side of the pathway. Aragorn and Gimli followed him and saw at the same time, a small pile of lemba crumbs on the ground. Judging from the small, almost invisible footprints heading away from the crumbs, they could all see that some small beings, after a short rest, had gone into Fangorn. Aragorn knelt down to examine the evidence more carefully.

Gimli gulped fearfully. He looked over at Aragorn and could see the Man was thinking the same thing he was: they might have to enter the forest Celeborn had so warned them against entering. 

"Shall we enter?" Legolas asked curiously. Both Aragorn and Gimli noted that no fear was in the Elf's voice, only inquisitiveness.

"I do not know," Aragorn murmured. "My mind tells me it is the wise thing to do, but my heart tells me it is too dangerous. I do not know what to decide."

"Whatever is your decision, we will follow you." Gimli said loyally. He smiled encouragingly at the grim-faced Man. "You are our leader now and to our deaths, we would follow you."

"And that is precisely what I am afraid of." Aragorn replied, sighing heavily. He stood back up and looked into the depths of the dark woods in front of them. "We shall not enter," Aragorn said decidedly, "at least not now. I need more time to think."   
  


"Then what of Merry and Pippin?" Legolas asked, his eyebrows furrowing in discontentment at Aragorn's decision. 

"Indeed I will not let them go to their deaths but I must think of you, Gimli, and myself before them." Aragorn replied. "Do not trouble me any further, Legolas."

"Then what do you wish us to do now?" Legolas pressed on, ignoring Aragorn's request.

"Rest awhile." Aragorn replied, almost irritatingly. 

Legolas stared at the Man for a long time but Aragorn could not comprehend the emotions the Elf held in his cryptic blue eyes. Finally, Legolas turned away, for which Aragorn was glad. He knew he had hurt the Elf's feelings for he had never talked to his friend in such a harsh way before. He frowned as Legolas began walking hurriedly away from them. 

"Hey!" Gimli called. "Where are you going, Elf?"

Legolas continued moving away. "I shall scout around. I am too restless to respite." Legolas answered without turning back. Without another word, the Elf disappeared around a turn.

Gimli sighed. He looked at Aragorn who continued to look the way Legolas had disappeared. "Perhaps you or I should go stop him. It is not safe to walk around alone."

"He can take care of himself." Aragorn replied stiffly. "He does not wish for us to disturb him and so we will comply with his wishes. You are weary, Gimli. Rest and pay no mind to Legolas' affairs." 

Gimli was about to respond when suddenly, a bright white light appeared out before them. In the middle of the light, they could make out the dim shadow of a being standing ahead of them. Aragorn instinctively put his hand to his sword hilt and gripped it tightly. Gimli saw him and he also took out his axe.

"What are you waiting for, Aragorn?" Gimli cried out frantically. "It is Saruman!" 

"Unarm yourselves!" a familiar, deep voice bellowed at Aragorn and Gimli. "You cannot harm me, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gimli son of Gloin!" 

Aragorn almost fell to the ground, weeping for joy. "Gandalf! You are back!" 

Indeed, Gandalf had returned. The light faded away and the tall wizard stood before them but not quite the same wizard, as they had previously known. His tattered old gray clothing had been replaced by glimmering white robes. His staff was now a gleaming pearly white and he stood in front of them, not looking as though he had a great responsibility. He seemed more powerful and godly than before and a strange supremacy surrounded him.

"Where is Legolas?" Gandalf asked. Just then, they all heard the high, shrill screech pierce the deathly stillness of the air. Aragorn turned pale. Gandalf had already sprung into action, running towards the area where the sound had been heard. "Come!" he called out to Aragorn and Gimli. "We must go quickly!" The Dwarf and Man followed him, forgetting any fatigue they had felt before as the worry for their friend filled their minds. Oh, why had Aragorn been so harsh on Legolas? Aragorn only hoped that the Elf was unharmed. They slowed down as they entered a tiny clearing where Legolas stood, his bow in his hand, over a fallen being. The body was not distinct for it was covered in a black cloak. The blood from Aragorn's face drained as he saw Legolas. The Elf stood, deathly pale and still as he stared down at the body on the ground. Legolas looked extremely frail.

"Legolas," Gandalf called out. The Elf looked bleakly at him. "What happened?" 

Legolas turned lethargically back to the fallen body. "It approached me and I shot it with an arrow and…" Suddenly, Legolas collapsed, barely avoiding contact with the ground as Aragorn dove to catch him. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn called out in panic. 

Gandalf strode over to the body and after examining it a while, he kicked the cloak aside, revealing nothing underneath.

"A Ringwraith," he muttered. He turned to Gimli and Aragorn. "Come quickly. We must enter the woods of Fangorn. I have a friend who may be able to aid us." Without another word, he disappeared into the trees to the side of them. Lacking hesitation, Aragorn rapidly followed him and so did Gimli, though the latter did so grudgingly. He followed closely behind Aragorn, eyeing each tree suspiciously, suspecting a dark foe waiting to spring out at them at any moment. "Treebeard!" Gandalf called out loudly. "Treebeard!" 

As they waited, they could hear a thumping sound approach them. As the sound grew louder, Gimli's eyes widened at the sight of a tree walking towards them. But it was not a tree; it was a being closely resembling a tree. Evidently, this was Treebeard for he acknowledged Gandalf with a nod.

"Gandalf, it has been decided. We shall leave soon." Treebeard said patiently. He turned his attention to Aragorn who continued to hold Legolas in his arms. "What is this?"

"A friend of ours has fallen to a Ringwraith." Gandalf replied darkly. "Can you help us?"

Treebeard approached Aragorn and looked into Legolas' pallid face. He murmured in astonishment.

"Is this not an Elf?"

"Indeed it is," Gandalf said impatiently, "but he needs care urgently, Treebeard."

"Hoom, of course, of course." Treebeard nodded. "Follow me and you will tell me your story as we walk." And so the group followed Treebeard who walked at an agonizingly slow pace. Aragorn had come to the conclusion that Treebeard was a very patient being who was not one for hurrying. "He was attacked by a Ringwraith, you say?"

"Yes. Though I do not know the full story, we overcame him standing over a fallen Ringwraith though the wraith has disappeared. I know not where it may have escaped. There is no mark on Legolas' body, indicating a reason for his sudden illness."

"A Ringwraith needs not inflict a flesh wound to affect a person." Treebeard replied grimly. "Ringwraiths feed on one's happiness and bring grief and despair to its victim, a surely lethal combination especially to an Elf. But perhaps your friend will not have been affected so much if you say he was able to injure the wraith." He slowed as he came to a small fortress somewhere in the middle of Fangorn. Inside the small fortification, two small beings jumped out at them.

"Aragorn! Gimli! Gandalf!" They cried out eagerly.

"Merry and Pippin!" Gimli barked astonishingly. "How came you to these woods? We thought we had lost you!"

"And you almost did," Pippin agreed gravely. His brow furrowed upon sight of Legolas. "But what has happened to Legolas?" 

"A Ringwraith." Aragorn answered grimly. He laid Legolas' limp body down onto a bed to the side of the house and remained by the Elf's side, looking down anxiously at his ashen face. He moved away as Treebeard came to him with a small cloth, smelling strongly of a potent medicine. Aragorn coughed as Treebeard handed the cloth to him. 

"Put this over his nose and mouth." Treebeard instructed. "He must breathe this in. Do not take it away until he is coughing." 

Aragorn hesitantly covered Legolas' nose and mouth with the reeking cloth. He held his breath as he watched Legolas. Suddenly, the Elf began coughing and thrashing around, trying to find air. Aragorn hurriedly took away the cloth and watched anxiously as Legolas' eyes flew open and he gasped out shuddering breaths. Treebeard put his hand on Legolas' chest and massaged it firmly. Gradually, Legolas relaxed and laid still on the bed. He looked around at his friends.

"Where am I?" he asked wearily. 

"You are in the house of Treebeard in the forest of Fangorn." Gandalf replied. "You have survived a nearly fatal encounter, Legolas. Be thankful Treebeard was able to help you."

Legolas turned to look in wonder at Treebeard. "Are you an Ent?" he asked in awe. 

Treebeard nodded. "Indeed I am. Do the Elves still sing of the Ents in their songs? I would think we had been long forgotten after so many years."

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, we still sing of the Ents and their glory. Long have I desired to meet one. Thank you for saving me, Master Treebeard." 

Treebeard smiled and nodded. "Rest, Master Elf. You are still weak and are still vulnerable to anything."

Legolas frowned. "I do not remember what happened." 

"That will all come back to you." Treebeard replied soothingly. "Just rest for now." He kindly put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Comforted by the warmth, Legolas' eyes grew vacant as he drifted off into a reverie. Aragorn sighed in relief. Legolas was safe, at least for now. 

Gandalf watched the Man intently. He read the keen emotions on Aragorn's face and mumbled softly to himself. He turned to Treebeard. "Come, Treebeard. We have much to discuss. Merry and Pippin, you take Gimli to eat. He will be famished. And then perhaps you will wish to give him a tour of Fangorn?"

"Of course," Merry replied politely. "But what of Aragorn?"

"Aragorn will stay to watch over Legolas. Am I right in believing you do not mind, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked the Man. Aragorn nodded his head and turned his attention back to Legolas. "Perhaps when you return, you can bring nourishment for Aragorn and Legolas both. Come, Treebeard." Gandalf and Treebeard quickly left, as did Gimli and the hobbits. 

Aragorn silently thanked Gandalf for leaving him and Legolas alone. Though Legolas was not conscious and Aragorn could not speak with him, Aragorn was content in watching the other's face, in which its normal color was beginning to return. He hesitantly brought his hand to stroke Legolas' cheek. The skin was unbelievably soft and unblemished. 

How had Aragorn come to behold such a heavenly sight? Why had fate chosen him to fall in love with this untouchable being? When would what was untouchable become tangible?

Yeah I know there's a lot of "rhetorical" questions at the ends of my chapters…. I'm just stupid like that. =P is this moving along too slow?

And as I've said….i'm going to keep on butchering "the lord of the rings" becuz…I'm a dork like that. Yeah. N/e waize thx for all the comments… I really appreciate it… *^^*


	6. Making Possible the Impossible

Author's notes: whoopee!!! So many replies! THANKS Y'ALL!!! Whee hee hee I'm so happy…. =D 

Omg! I went to watch "The Crucible" at school on Saturday night (that play is LONG…but I liked it. My friend was Abigail…whoop whoop! I wish I could act…) and there was this guy wit blonde hair and it was tied up in a ponytail….my friend pointed out that he looked like Legolas…AND HE DID! Like a really young Legolas…. I was like o.O he was hot. I've finally found a guy at our school worthy of stalking! Lol just messin'…. =X k yeah…on wit the story!

To Property of Legolas: I know wut u mean…. I hate reading stories that continuously have "u" "wut" "n/e waize" "lub" etc. etc. I just think that if yur writing a story, it should be in formal writing rather than informal…. *shrug*

To indiegal: I like my elves happy too…but I'm REALLY sadistic and I luv torturing my favorite characters…. Lol which is evident from these other fanfics I wrote…. I continuously killed the same person off…I think he died like….five times. 

**Chapter 5: Making Possible the Impossible**

Gimli gazed around at the trees that loomed tall over his head as he walked with the hobbits. No longer did they seem menacing as they had from outside, but now they were peaceful and tranquil. 

"So what have you three been up to?" 

Gimli looked, started, at Merry and realized the hobbit had been speaking to him. 

"Eh?" 

Merry frowned but repeated the question. "What have you three been up to?"

Gimli snorted. "What do you think? Ever since Boromir died and Sam and Frodo went off to Mordor, we've been searching endlessly for you two."

Merry and Pippin nodded glumly, a change Gimli found most disturbing. Normally he would have been annoyed at their endless antics but now he wished for it. Too long had he experienced grief and darkness. "How do you suppose Frodo and Sam are faring, Gimli?" 

Gimli shrugged. "Perhaps they are dead, perhaps they are still alive. My hope is they are still well and alive, going onward to Mordor in hopes of destroying the Ring. But we will meet with them soon and they will tell us our tale as we will tell ours!" Judging from Merry and Pippin's more lively nods, Gimli could tell his answer had satisfied them.

"Ahh, here we are!" Pippin cried. They reached another small fort where Gimli saw a table full of food and drink. The hobbits ran eagerly to sit at the table and Gimli followed them. "'Tis strange," Pippin said while chewing on a piece of bread, "that Aragorn seems so protective of Legolas. True, he was hurt but he is safe in Fangorn now. I do not imagine Aragorn would do the same for anyone else of our Company except perhaps Frodo should Frodo be here."

Gimli chuckled at Pippin's curiosity. "You wonder too much, little Hobbit…" 

A bright idea struck him. What if he told the hobbits of Legolas and Aragorn? Perhaps they would want to assist Gimli? Gimli had no doubt he needed all the help he could get and the hobbits were so mischievous that they could perhaps cook up a scheme to bring the two together. And judging from Gandalf's idea to leave Aragorn with Legolas showed the old Istari also suspected something. 

"Merry! Pippin!" Gimli barked. The two hobbits jumped and stared up at him. "I have something of importance I must discuss with you. Will you promise not to tell another soul of what I tell you now and to promise to aid me?"

"Of course, of course!" they cried out eagerly. They jumped up in anticipation of whatever essential secret Gimli wished to disclose to them. 

"As Pippin has mentioned, Aragorn is indeed very protective of Legolas." Gimli began. "The two are very close friends."

Merry looked dully at Gimli. "We know THAT, Gimli."

"I'm not finished." Gimli growled. Merry shrank back and drank from a mug meekly. "They are good friends but they wish for something more."

"They wish to be brothers?" Pippin asked. 

Gimli smacked his head with his fist. "No!" He calmed himself down. "You see young hobbits, there is something called love that exists in this world. Perhaps you have heard of it. It is when two beings get feelings for each other-"

"We know what love is, Gimli." Merry interrupted. As Gimli's remark began sinking in, Merry made an incomprehensible sound in his throat. He looked in disbelief at the grinning Dwarf. "But…but they're males!"

Gimli nodded. "I do not know the full story myself but it seems in the Elven society, it matters not one's gender. Endlessly have I been attempting to bring Legolas and Aragorn together for though they care for each other, they are clueless to one another's feelings. Needless to say, I have been failing dismally and am only bringing them to quarrel. Will you help me before the quest is over to get them together?"  

Pippin nodded eagerly. "I will!" He beamed confidently at Gimli. "You can trust me, Gimli!" 

"I hope so." Gimli muttered under his breath. 

Treebeard and Gandalf walked together along the cluttered paths of the woods. 

"The Man is Aragorn son of Arathorn, is he not?" Treebeard asked.

Gandalf nodded. "Aye, he is. He shall be crowned King of Gondor when this journey ends."

"Hoom," Treebeard muttered. "Is he not engaged to the Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond?" Gandalf made no answer. "Then I presume whatever affections I see towards the Elf are a falsity?" 

Gandalf sighed. "Nay, I fear they are true." 

"Hoom," Treebeard put a hand to his chin. "And still you allowed him to stay by the Elf's side?" 

"I know not what to do in this situation." Gandalf replied. "I fear Aragorn does not realize that no matter what turn his actions take, he and Legolas are not destined to be together. He needs an heir for Gondor when he passes and Legolas cannot give him that." 

"Perhaps you should advise him against his heart's stirrings." 

"I should." Gandalf agreed thoughtfully. "But I will not. It is not my place to tell Aragorn what to do or not to do. Whatever path he chooses will be of his own decision." 

When Legolas awoke, he felt warmth against his chest. He looked and saw that Aragorn's head lay on him as the Man slept peacefully. Aragorn held Legolas' hands in his own. Not wishing to wake the sleeping Man, Legolas carefully positioned himself so that he could gaze upon Aragorn's face as he slept. 

He was so beautiful. His rough-shaven beard, his sturdy cheekbones, his smoldering gray eyes. Legolas admired and loved the regal aura that surrounded Aragorn but he loved more how Aragorn could seem so stern one minute but soft the next. Now, the Man was not conscious and Legolas could see the unguarded weariness that had taken its toll on the Man. But even looking so drained, Aragorn still managed to give off an air of leadership.

Legolas felt a sharp pain in his chest as he continued to watch the Man. But he cared not for he knew it was only the pangs of grief. He had come to accept his destiny to die when Aragorn wed Arwen. He would do nothing to prevent it nor would he try to fill the empty space with another. He would love Aragorn to the end of his days and he would not regret his decision. He loved Aragorn too much to attempt to replace him in his heart. 

Author's note (yes it's another one): yeah I just had a major case of writer's block….i need food in my tummy to write…. But yeah, my mind just went…BLANK. Sorry this chapter is crappier than usual…. 

Woo hoo! It's the last week of school! O no! I get my progress report! Shiet….


	7. Mischief and Strawberries

Author's notes: I'M FINALLY ON BREAK!!! *cheers happily* woo hoo!!! More time to…do nothing… *shrug* at least I get a break from school…. No more school!!! More time to attempt improving my crappy writing! =D 

**Chapter 6: Mischief and Strawberries**

When Aragorn awoke, he found himself still holding Legolas' hands and hunched over the Elf's small body. He jerked his head up and looked in horror at the Elf whose eyes were open. Though Legolas seemed distant, Aragorn could tell he was not sleeping, only thinking deeply. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn called hesitantly. Legolas shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Aragorn. 

"You're awake." 

Aragorn nodded. "When did you wake?"

"Some time ago. I'm not sure." 

"Then why did you not wake me?" Aragorn asked. He pulled his hands away from Legolas' and sat up straight in his chair, fully embarrassed. He hoped in vain that Legolas would not notice the heat that rose in his cheeks. "I apologize for I must have dozed off…"

"'Tis all right…" Legolas replied softly. "Where are the others?" 

"Gandalf and Treebeard have gone together to discuss things while Gimli, Merry, and Pippin went to eat. They should be back soon."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Aragorn looked in surprise at Legolas. If anything, he hadn't expected this question. Because I can't stand being away from you, he thought silently to himself. Instead, he said aloud, "I was not hungry and Gandalf suggested I stay and watch over you lest something happen."

"Oh." 

Was that disappointment Aragorn heard in Legolas' voice? Nay, it could not have been. Why would Legolas feel sorrowful by Aragorn's answer? Aragorn sighed and shook his head. He needed to stop his disillusioned thoughts. He needed to stop hoping that someday Legolas might return his feelings. It would never happen. 

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn looked up and saw Gimli and the hobbits hurrying to them. He stood up to greet them. He saw out of his eye that Legolas was also attempting to sit up.

"Stay down, Legolas." Aragorn directed. He only got a reproachful glare in return.

"Legolas!" Merry shouted. "You're awake!" He stumbled around, holding a large bowl in his hand. Pippin also held a bowl. 

"Yes, I am," Legolas replied, smiling. "But what is that you and Pippin hold in your hands?" 

"Oh, this." Merry giggled mischievously. "We thought you and Aragorn would be hungry so we brought you…strawberries." 

Legolas grinned. "Strawberries? I love strawberries!"

"We know." Pippin said impishly. "But you are too weak to feed yourself. Aragorn, feed him!" 

Aragorn's mouth gaped open as he stared in shock at the hobbits. "Wha-what?" 

Legolas also looked at Pippin in surprise but the look quickly changed to indignation. "Pippin! You, of all people, should know I am never too weak for anything! I need no one to feed me." He reached for Pippin's bowl but Pippin held it out of the Elf's reach. "Pippin!" 

"No! Aragorn has to feed you!" the hobbit shrieked. He began jumping up and down, dangerously close to throwing a fit. Aragorn turned to look at Gimli, who looked as though he was trying to keep from laughing. The dwarf's face was turning bright red and his shoulders were visibly shaking.

"Gimli, what's going on?" Aragorn asked suspiciously. 

"Don't ask me!" Gimli said defensively. "I hold no partnership with whatever scheme these two are cooking up." 

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, sensing Gimli was lying but decided it would be no use to push further. 

"Pippin, give Legolas the strawberries." Aragorn said exasperatedly. Pippin wrinkled his face in frustration but reluctantly gave his bowl to Legolas. Aragorn turned to Merry, who was hiding his bowl. "Merry?" 

"Yes?" The hobbit blinked innocently.

"What's in your bowl?"

Merry looked to Gimli and Pippin. He turned back to Aragorn and bit his lip, He hesitantly handed the bowl to Aragorn as he answered the question.

"Cream." 

Author's note: yes, I went brain dead again. Two friggin midterms in one day… no good… n/e waize….i guess this chapter can be considered…comic relief?


	8. Wishes Never to Be

Author's note: writer's block sucks.

**Chapter 7: Wishes Never to Be**

When Gandalf and Treebeard returned to the fort, they saw Legolas still on the bed but he was sitting up. He held a bowl of strawberries in his lap and another bowl lay on the floor beside the bed. The others were sitting around the bed though Gimli and the hobbits were away a considerable amount of space from both Aragorn and Legolas. The Man and Elf both looked indignant and their faces were a bright red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Gandalf and Treebeard could not tell. Upon coming closer, they could tell the Man and Elf weren't angry but annoyed. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the sight and he strode up to Aragorn and Legolas.

"Legolas, are you feeling well?" he barked. Legolas nodded offhandedly as he absentmindedly played around with the ripe strawberries in his bowl. Gandalf looked at the other bowl and saw that it contained fresh cream. "Have Merry and Pippin brought you strawberries as a meal?" He looked sharply at the hobbits when they sniggered. "What is so amusing?"

"Nothing, Gandalf," Merry choked out. He beamed goofily at the wizard. Gandalf huffed and turned back to Legolas and Aragorn who, to his surprise, were turning redder (more red?) by the moment.

"And what is wrong with you two?" 

Aragorn shook his head vigorously. "Nothing, Gandalf. What is happening?" 

"We shall ride to King Theoden tomorrow," Gandalf replied. "We shall ask for his alliance against our war with Sauron and Saruman and the Ents will go to Isenguard. They have long been mistreated by Saruman and finally seek revenge."

"Tomorrow is to be a long day," Treebeard said droningly. "You must rest well tonight. My home has sufficient quarters for all of you though you will be paired together as the Halflings will tell you. Would you mind?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, that is fine. Thank you, Master Treebeard."

"Hoom, no thanks is needed. We are all in an alliance with one another. Rest, my masters and I shall see you off when the sun rises in the morning." Treebeard slowly made his way out and left only the Fellowship. 

"Good then," Gandalf began, straightening out his robes, "Merry and Pippin already have their room and Aragorn shall-"

"…sleep with Legolas!" Merry and Pippin shouted in unison.

Gandalf raised his eyebrow. "I was thinking more that Legolas would share a room with Gimli."

"Me? Sleep with the Elf?" Gimli snorted but a twinkle was in his eye. "Gandalf, I refuse to share a room alone with the Elf." 

"And Aragorn is a Healer!" Pippin said excitedly. "He can help Legolas in case Legolas gets sick!" 

"That's right!" Merry agreed. "You've always said yourself that a King has the Hands of a Healer, Gandalf."

"Aragorn is not a King yet, you fools." Gandalf growled. He sighed heavily. "But I suppose your argument has good judgment in itself. Indeed, Aragorn can aid Legolas should he feel any after-effects of his run-in with the Nazgul. Come Gimli, you shall share a room with me." Gandalf left quickly and Gimli followed him. Both Aragorn and Legolas did not see the wink that was exchanged between the hobbits and Gimli as the Dwarf exited.

"Well then," Merry said grandly as he hopped down from his chair, "Pippin and I shall lead you to your room!" He led the way down a small hall of tree boughs and into a small tree that had been hollowed out. The inside was empty except for two miniature beds off to the side. "Good night, Strider and Legolas!" Cackling wildly, Merry and Pippin skipped down the hall, leaving both Aragorn and Legolas alone. A long silence ensued as the two males sat on their respective beds, both uncomfortable with each other's presence.

"We should rest," Aragorn said finally. "Should you feel any discomfort, do not hesitate to wake me, Legolas." He lied down on his bed and from the faint rustlings coming from his side, he could tell Legolas was doing the same. He lied there; unable to sleep when his love was there so close beside him. He only prayed that Legolas could not hear the heavy thudding of his heart. He knew Legolas was not resting either. "Legolas."

"Yes?" 

Aragorn smiled upon hearing the musical voice. "What do you think about on the long nights?" 

A long pause followed. "What do you mean?"

"You seem carefree on the outside but I know you have heavy thoughts on your mind. Tell me what worries you." 

"The same things that worry you worry me also, Aragorn." 

But you know not what my worries are, Aragorn thought sorrowfully to himself. You know not how much I yearn to show my love for you. You do not worry about betraying your supposed lover because you love her no longer. You do not worry that your feelings may prove to destroy a good friendship. You do not worry that someday you may never see your love ever again… that he may never know how you truly feel about him… 

"Aragorn, when this quest is over, where do you see us all?"

I see you with me….standing in my arms, both of us refusing to let the other go… "I see us all as we always have been."

Legolas shifted as he turned onto his side to look at Aragorn as they talked. "But there will be changes to our lifestyles. You shall become King of Gondor, most certainly."

"Perhaps…"

"And…you will wed Arwen."

Oh, how that name was a stab at the heart. All feeling of guilt returned to Aragorn's heart as he thought of the beautiful Elf who awaited his return in Rivendell. The same Elf who had chosen to give up her Immortality for him. The same Elf he was supposed to love…

"Yes…I will wed Arwen…" Aragorn's voice trailed off. He would wed Arwen though he did not love her. How could he do that to both himself and Arwen? Surely it was not right… Surely there was some law of the heart that prevented such a marriage… Surely there could be some way he could tell Legolas of where his love truly lay and they could face no consequences… Aragorn gritted his teeth in frustration. "Sleep, Legolas. I wish not to ponder on such thoughts at the moment." 

He never wished to ever ponder on such thoughts. He wished he would never have to ponder on such thoughts. He wished…he wished…. He wished for too many things he would never get…

"Sleep, Legolas. I wish not to ponder on such thoughts at the moment." 

Why, Aragorn? Legolas thought to himself. Because thoughts of his beautiful Arwen hurt his heart. Because thinking of Arwen would only bring Aragorn to grieve that they were so many leagues away from one another. Because thinking of Arwen would only make Aragorn realize he was not by her side now. 

You do not wish to ponder on these thoughts, Aragorn, but I ponder them everyday. I think about the realization that every day that passes means one less day I get to spend with you. Not a day passes that I think of Arwen and jealousy overrides my senses. Not a day passes that I do not wish for you to hold me in your arms. Not a day passes that I long for your touch. Not a day passes that I long for you to tell me you love me. 

Not a day passes that I wish I could die rather than live to suffer in grief. 


	9. Torn in Pieces

Author's note: I'm back! Whoop! Lol everyone's all "big deal, go away" 

….

Yeah okay so… the thing is…everyone wants a happy ending….but umm….the way I was planning on writing this, I wasn't going to give Aragorn and Legolas a happy ending….yeah I know, I'm evil. I'm a sadistic bitch. But err…I've thought up another ending that IS happy for Aragorn and Legolas so if enough people really do want them to live happily ever after, I can change the ending… yes? No? replies? *crosses fingers and hopes*

*by the way, this isn't going to be the final chapter lol

and I'm going to be skipping a lot from the book…and I'm probably going to mess up a lot of details from the book…mainly cuz I don't wanna keep going back to it and searching for every single explicit detail of wherever the gang may be and all that…and this chapter is probably going to be longer than normal…

**Chapter 8: Torn in Pieces**

Slowly, the room became clear as Legolas returned from his trancelike sleep. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and sat up in bed. He turned his head to look at Aragorn who still slept deeply. The Man had not slept deeply in a long time, Legolas noted. He felt a twang of guilt for having to wake Aragorn from his peaceful sleep. He crept over to Aragorn's side and softly shook the Man.

"Aragorn," he whispered. Aragorn drowsily opened his eyes. "It is morning. We should get ready." Aragorn nodded and sat up. Legolas smiled softly at the temporary innocence of the Man's stupor. Only when waking did Aragorn have an unguarded expression on his face. But the expression would be there only a short time as Aragorn quickly remembered his responsibility. Legolas' prediction was right for Aragorn looked at the Elf with concern in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" he asked worriedly. He moved his hand to place it on Legolas' forehead but Legolas moved away. Legolas feared any further touches from the Man would only cause his heart more pain. He did not notice the hurt in Aragorn's eyes when he shifted away. 

"I'm fine, Aragorn." Legolas replied. "Let us get ready." He went back to his own bed and quickly packed up his things. From the rustlings from the other side of the small room, Legolas could tell Aragorn was doing the same. Soon, they were both ready and left the room where they met the rest of the Fellowship in the hall. Gimli and both of the hobbits scrutinized the Man and Elf carefully but looked away with disappointment in their eyes for they saw no change in exchanges between the two. Sullenly, they followed Gandalf outside where they met the Ents.

Treebeard and his fellow Ents gathered to the side of Fangorn as Gandalf and the Fellowship prepared to set out for Edoras. Gandalf turned to the Ents in solemn farewell as did the Fellowship. 

"We bid you well on your journey to the king," Treebeard said. The other Ents murmured and nodded their heads in agreement. Gandalf smiled and shook hands with Treebeard.

"And we bid you well on your war with Isenguard." Gandalf replied. He turned to the Fellowship. "Come! We have a long journey ahead of us!" Crying out their farewells, the Fellowship turned away from Fangorn and began heading towards Edoras. As they moved away, the Ents also moved in the opposite direction towards Isenguard where a dark cloud hung over the sinister town.

As the Fellowship walked towards Edoras, which loomed in the distant horizon, Aragorn couldn't help but turn his head to watch Legolas. The Elf walked daintily as he chatted lightheartedly to the hobbits. He showed no sign that he had been attacked by a Ringwraith the previous day. Aragorn smiled and turned back to the front. He needn't worry about Legolas so much. The Elf had proved time and time again that he could care for himself. Even so, Aragorn felt so protective of Legolas…His Legolas…

"Aragorn!" 

Aragorn looked up to Gandalf. He hurried up to the wizard's side. As they continued to walk briskly, Gandalf examined their surroundings. Though the shadow was not so dark here, there was still a dim feeling of gloom and despair in the air. 

"King Theoden and I are not on good terms. You must be warned that he will not take kindly to our passage through his kingdom." 

"Yes, Eomer has told me so." Aragorn replied.

Gandalf nodded. "Do nothing foolish and keep Gimli from branding his axe. He is hotheaded and will take off anyone's head who so much as insults his pride. He must not do so in Edoras. We need the king's alliance." 

Aragorn nodded. "Of course, Gandalf."

"Now then," Gandalf started, eyeing Aragorn out of the corner of his eye, "when did Arwen become replaced from your heart?"

Aragorn did not answer the wizard for a long time. He had known Gandalf would notice his feelings if no one else would. But he also knew Gandalf would not approve of his emotions. No one would. He was but a mortal Man and the race of Men did not accept a male-male relationship. Not even his foster father, Elrond, would approve of his sentiments for then that would mean his only daughter, Arwen, would then suffer in grief. Arwen's love for Aragorn was great, Aragorn knew. He could not bear the thought of hurting her so but he also could not help the choosing of his heart. 

"I know not," Aragorn replied after a long silence. "It has happened so gradually I cannot even tell when exactly it began."

"Does he know?" 

"Nay, he does not." Aragorn decided against telling Gandalf of the incident in the lake. The wizard did not need to know everything. "But he does not return my feelings."

Gandalf glanced over at Aragorn. "How do you know this?" 

"Because…Because…"

"You have never asked him how he feels towards you." 

"Why should it matter, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, sighing heavily. "I know you disapprove of my feelings. I know Elrond would disapprove. Everyone I care about would disapprove if only the secret was revealed."

"It matters because you will be king of Gondor soon, Aragorn. Arwen is in Rivendell waiting for you. You must dispose of these stirrings in your heart as soon as you can. If not for Arwen, for yourself." 

It is not so simple, Gandalf, Aragorn wished to shout frustratingly at the wizard. Gandalf knew nothing of how hard he had tried to forget Legolas. How hard he had tried to keep himself from loving Legolas. How hard he had tried to keep from betraying Arwen in the worst way possible. To no avail had he tried and he wished to attempt it any longer. If his heart wished to love Legolas, so be it. He would love Legolas until the day he passed. "Let us talk no more of this subject, Gandalf," Aragorn murmured as they approached Edoras. "We approach the king's house and more urgent matters should be discussed." For the second time, Aragorn had pushed away the topic of his love for Legolas. Once from his love himself, and the second time from his mentor. How long would Aragorn refuse to let out his secret in the open?

The Fellowship quieted down as they entered the halls of the king's palace. It was a grand castle, the walls made of fine wood and the pillars carved of elegant marble. As the group approached the king's throne room, they slowed. A man stood at the door and he bowed to the guests. 

"You are in the home of King Theoden of the Mark." The man said. "I am Hama, the doorkeeper. What business have you with the king?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey. I have come to seek the alliance of King Theoden in our war against Saruman." Gandalf replied. He paid no attention to the slight frown that appeared on Hama's face.

"Gandalf the Grey is no longer welcome in the lands of the king," Hama said. 

"Would your king rather be taken over by Saruman and his evil or welcome one who used to be an old friend into his home?" Gandalf asked in return. "Do not be a fool, Hama! We are in dark times now, which is evident from the shadows that are cast over even these lands. Ask your king whether he wishes to see dark times or if he wishes to be part of a great allegiance to conquer it?"

Gandalf had chosen his words well. Hama, though with great hesitance, opened the doors and entered his king's throne room. After a moment, he appeared again and nodded to Gandalf.

"My sire agrees to speak with you. But he asks that all of your weapons be cast aside when you enter. I shall keep them with me." 

The hobbits quickly handed Hama their small Elvish swords and were followed by Gimli who gave away his axe with more reluctance than the hobbits. Gandalf then turned to Aragorn and Legolas. Both were doubtful in giving away their weapons. They had grown up with their weapons always at their sides and to have them taken away made them vulnerable. Sighing in acquiescence, Legolas took off his quiver and handed it along with his bow and his Elvish daggers and sword to Hama.

"Take good care of them," Legolas warned, "for they come from the woods of Lothlorien and are gifts from the Lady of the Woods." Hama nodded and carefully took the weapons.

Aragorn also handed Hama his sword. "This is Anduril, the Sword that was Broken. Take care it does not break again." Though he had said these last words in slight jest, Hama understood its hidden meaning and took the sword as though it were delicate and ready to break into pieces. He then turned to Gandalf and gestured towards Gandalf's staff. 

Gandalf snorted. "Would you truly take away the third leg of a weary old man? To be wary is one thing, to be rude is another." 

Hama smiled. "Though my king and his advisor seem wary of your intentions, I trust that you are good people. I have heard many great things of Gandalf the Grey and do not believe that you are the bringer of ill news. May your visit be in good taste with my king." He allowed the Fellowship then to enter the great room.

The Fellowship shuffled into the throne room and saw King Theoden sitting on his throne in the back of the room. At his side stood Grima Wormtongue, his advisor. Aragorn felt a distrust for the Man who glared at them darkly as they approached the king.

"Gandalf," the King said stonily, "after all the havoc you have wreaked upon my kingdom, you dare come here again?"

"King Theoden, you have been blinded by your pride." Gandalf replied. "I have wrought no havoc whatsoever upon your lands. I have simply warned you of future dark times and now we stand in the midst of them. Will you still refuse to fight against the dark forces of Mordor and Isenguard?" 

"Listen not to him, my lord," Wormtongue hissed into the king's ear, "long has he come into our lands preaching of darkness. How would he know of such evil if he is not its bringer?" 

King Theoden brought up his hand to hush his advisor. Though he still looked coldly at Gandalf, everyone in the room could tell he was slowly becoming convinced by the wizard's words. He lifted his chin and shuffled in his seat. "Continue, Gandalf." 

"Saruman has combined his forces with Sauron." Gandalf said darkly. "Not until recently have we been made aware of Saruman's betrayal. But we have no time in which to discuss his betrayal. The Ents of Fangorn are already on their way to wage war on Isenguard. Long have they been subject to abuse and evil from the city and they stand for it no longer. Now we seek for your allegiance to our cause, King Theoden of the Mark. Will you aid us in our cause?" 

The king sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "You have long been a visitor in my lands, Gandalf. You have always spoken of premonitions of future evil and your words have come true. I have no reason not to believe that what you say is genuine. I shall give my allegiance to your cause."

"My king!" Wormtongue cried out. "I strongly advise you against such a decision!" 

"King Theoden," Aragorn interrupted, bowing before the king, "before further plans are discussed, I have another issue I must settle with you. A few days ago, my friends and I approached your riders and convinced their leader, Eomer, to give us three of his steeds. Regretfully, those steeds were taken from us and we know naught of where they may be now. But on my word, I have returned here for Eomer had warned me that his life might be in peril for acting on his own instinct."

Theoden nodded and stroked his beard. "Yes, Eomer is now being held a prisoner. He should be out preparing our armies. Hama!" The doorkeeper quickly made his way inside the room. "Go to the prisons and release the prisoner Eomer. Bring him here." 

"Of course, your Majesty." Hama humbly bowed low to the ground and hurriedly scurried away. 

Wormtongue turned to the king. He had a panicked expression on his face. "My lord, do you truly think such actions wise? Eomer has proven himself a traitor and deserves death, no less! And how can you trust these people? Have I not reminded you enough that Gandalf is dangerous and not to be trusted?"

"Only to you am I dangerous, Grima." Gandalf interrupted. Cold fury flashed in his eyes. "How dare you stand beside the man you have pledged your loyalty to whilst in your mind, you plan your betrayal of him? When did you plan on revealing where you true allegiance lies? Be gone, you fool! Go to Saruman, your true master!" 

Wormtongue released a high-pitched screech. He glanced over at King Theoden. In that one glance, Wormtongue's betrayal was revealed and the king's face showed fiery rage and fury. He stood and threateningly raised his fist over Wormtongue.

"I have been listening to your advice all these years, relying on your wisdom when instead I should have been listening to my own!" The king roared fiercely. "All this time, I have been trusting you when in truth, you have been betraying me! Relieve me of your wretched presence or else I shall set my hunters on your trail!" He took his fist and pointed at the door. Wormtongue glared at him and then at the Fellowship as he slithered out of the room. As he left, Hama and Eomer entered and barely moved aside as Wormtongue stalked off. Theoden turned to Eomer, who waited anxiously for his sentence. "Eomer, son of Eomund, you have shown wisdom and bravery in going against my orders to give these wanderers your aid. I have judged wrongly your punishment. Your punishment will no longer be captivity but to lead your troops into battle. We go to war with Isenguard!" 

Eomer smiled and bowed to the king. "Thank you, my lord." He turned briskly and as he walked out of the room, he looked over at Aragorn and nodded his head. "And my thanks to you, Sir Aragorn. You are indeed a noble warrior." 

"Thank you, Eomer." Aragorn replied. They exchanged a quick grin before Eomer hurriedly walked out of the room. 

"King Theoden," Gandalf began as Aragorn turned his attention back to the others, "we should leave with the troops."

King Theoden nodded. "I shall go with you but we shall leave in a few days' time. You have been through much toil, I imagine and deserve proper rest. Come, my servants shall show you to your rooms." 

He led the Fellowship back out into the halls where they met a fair woman. She had long curly blonde hair and a pale face. She bowed low to the king. He smiled warmly as she resumed her original posture.

"Eowyn, these are guests of ours. See to it that they are properly housed while they stay in our castle." 

"Of course, my lord." She turned to the Fellowship and her eye fell on Aragorn. He nodded to her, both man and woman recognizing the other. Legolas wondered at this silent exchange but had no time to ponder on it for Eowyn began leading them further down the hall. They went down many other halls and flights of stairs before finally, Eowyn came to a smaller hall that rounded off at the end. To the sides of the hall were many rooms. "These shall be your rooms. In each room is also a bath. Please take comfort while you rest in the home of King Theoden." She bowed to them and hurried away. Legolas noticed that both she and Aragorn refused to look at one another as she passed him.

As Legolas returned to his room late at night, he noticed that Aragorn's door was slightly open. He stealthily crept up to it and he listened to the conversation within. Though he felt slightly guilty at his action, he could not help but listen for he knew Eowyn was inside and he wished to know what history lay behind the two Humans.

"It has been long, Sir Aragorn." 

"Yes." 

"I have missed you." 

A long silence ensued. Legolas longed to see what was going on inside but he could not risk being caught. 

"Haven't you missed me?" Eowyn continued. 

Aragorn sighed. "I know the answer you desire of me, Lady Eowyn, but alas, you know that very answer I cannot give you." 

"Then does my love for you count for nothing?"

"You do not love me, Lady."

"How could you say that? You know not of how I feel! You are a noble Man, Aragorn. How could anyone keep from loving you? Has that Elven maiden so captured your heart that you cannot pity me even a little?" 

How coincidental that this woman spoke the very words Legolas was afraid of saying aloud. He perked his ears to hear Aragorn's answer. 

"I am sorry, Lady…"  

Legolas felt sorrow for Eowyn for he also felt the sting of those words. 'I am sorry…' Legolas wished never to hear such words of refusal if he should ever confess his love to Aragorn. He could not bear the pain of having his heart wrenched in two when Aragorn would walk away from him should he even utter any words of love to the Man. 

As Legolas returned to his room, he almost laughed at himself. When had he become such a pitiful being? When had his heart's fate fallen into the hands of a mere mortal? A mere Mortal who already loved another? 

If he kept going on like this… how would he survive the pain he would suffer when Aragorn and Arwen became officially bound to one another?


	10. Love on the Battlegrounds

Author's note: so, it seems more people wanted a happy ending… so…happy ending it is! So yeah…when the ending comes…look for that happy ending… I need to stop wit all the rhetorical questions lol. I'm running out of em! Must save some for my other ficcies… =X it's only 2:20 and it seems like it's like 5…I need to go out…get out of this house…. *sigh*

Ooh….this fic is almost over… =D

**Chapter 9: Love on the Battlegrounds**

Aragorn hung his head down; unable to look into the eyes of the woman he was hurting. 

"I am sorry, Lady…" 

Eowyn sighed frustratingly and went up to Aragorn. She forced him to hold his head up. He looked into her smoldering eyes. 

"Long have I waited for you to return my affections, Sir Aragorn. Long have I waited for you to come to me."

"I have never tricked you into loving me."

Eowyn laughed bitterly. "Nay, you never did. Perhaps that was my folly. Falling for someone who never returned my feelings. I should have realized I could not tear your gaze away from the Lady Arwen. I have heard much of her beauty though I have yet to see it. Do you truly love her?" 

Aragorn's gaze wavered. He could not answer the question. Eowyn noticed his discomfort. She frowned and looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes.

"Has it happened, then?" she asked softly. "Has someone stolen your heart away from the Elven maiden? 'Tis impossible but your eyes tell me it is so! Pray tell, who is the culprit?" Eowyn tried to search in her memory for any females Aragorn could have fallen for. 

"'Tis none of your business, Lady Eowyn." Aragorn said firmly. "Whomever I choose to love is of my choice alone."

Eowyn laughed. "Fear not, dear sir!" she cried out. "I would not dare try to toy with your heart. I only wish to know who was able to replace the Lady Arwen if it was not I."

Aragorn smiled wryly. "It is no use trying to think of the answer, fair Lady. I assure you, the answer will not come easily if indeed it comes at all." 

"Does she know?" 

"Who?"

"Whomever your secret love is."

Aragorn smiled sadly. "No, he does not."

Eowyn's eyes widened. "He?" She frowned. "I have not known you to dally with men, Aragorn."

"Perhaps…" Aragorn heaved a sigh. "Go rest, Lady Eowyn. I am tired and do not wish to spend the entire evening bickering over my love interests." He led Eowyn to the door and hugged her briefly. "Thank you for understanding."

Eowyn nodded sorrowfully. "Though my heart is pained, I do not wish to begrudge you your happiness." She quickly walked away and Aragorn closed his door. He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his head resting on his hands. His heart felt lightened and his guilt eased now that Eowyn had come to peace with her infatuation with him. But he was still not at ease with his own love. When would he gain the bravery to say it aloud to the person who needed to hear it?

For the next few days, the Fellowship rested in the house of King Theoden as the king and Gandalf planned out their attack. They had sent messengers regularly to Eomer's troops and the messages that were returned showed promise. Even so, they knew the war was far from being over and soon, the day of judgment would come. Finally, their plans were finalized and they were ready to join Eomer's troops. The Fellowship gathered by the front gate of the king's house, anxious to leave for the battlegrounds. King Theoden would take Pippin and Merry with him to safer grounds while the rest of the Fellowship would follow in Eomer's path to Helm's Deep. Gandalf had pressing concerns elsewhere and would join the others at Helm's Deep if possible. 

Though the Fellowship despised being pulled apart after they had just recently been reunited, they knew it was inevitable. The hobbits were not fit to fight a great battle and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had skills that would be greatly needed in the battle. The three warriors were eager to fight alongside the great Men of the Mark. They hugged one another tightly, the three combatants promising a victory to their two small companions and they parted on their ways. Gimli continued to look sorrowfully behind him as the two hobbits slowly faded from view. He sighed and turned back to hold on tightly to Legolas. Much to his disappointment, they had been given new horses and he was once again forced to ride on one. 

They rode along in grim silence, never taking their eyes off the sight before them. The shadow was now dark and no sunlight pierced through it. Gimli tried his best to calm Legolas for of them all, the Elf was most affected by the lack of sunlight, whether it was here out in the open or in the confinements of the mines of Moria. Legolas' uneasiness showed for the horse beneath him was slightly skittish, disquieting Gimli even more. Now as they rode along, they passed by an occasional body and discarded weapons. Finally, they reached the beginnings of Helm's Deep where the men had set up camp. In the far distance, Legolas could see the tremendous amounts of Orc armies that prepared an onslaught on the Men. Helm's Deep would prove to be the major battleground and perhaps the telling point of victory. 

"Aragorn!" 

The three turned to see Eomer running towards them. He smiled when he approached them and quickly shook their hands firmly.

"It is good to see you three again." He said. "We have been in need of reinforcements and if legends prove true, you shall be just what we have been longing for."

"The Orcs are not too far." Legolas said grimly. "You should prepare for battle soon."

Eomer nodded. "Of course." He turned to the men who were sitting around the camp. "Prepare for battle!" he shouted. "Take care to guard the walls!" 

Eomer proved to be a good leader for the sheer thousands of men all obeyed him immediately. No one hesitated to run to the walls, which had large holes in them, and watch over the tops keenly for a glimpse of their foe. Soon, the men began giving shouts as the distant sound of thundering feet became clear. Aragorn and the others quickly ran to the walls and saw the Orcs moving rapidly in their direction. Along with the other archers, Legolas bent his bow and prepared to shoot. As the Orcs came charging, arrows were released into the air and many Orcs fell. Arrows continued to fly in either direction and soon the Orcs had reached the men and a grim battle was being fought. 

Legolas' arrows were soon spent and he was forced to resort to his daggers. He sliced through his enemies and could see out of the corner of his eye that Gimli and Eomer were slowly moving away from him. Aragorn, on the other hand, stayed by his side, whether by his own volition or because that was just the way the Orcs came at him, Legolas knew not. He was just comforted, knowing the Man was close by his side and he continued to fight valiantly. The battle went on harshly as thousands from both sides fell. All of a sudden, a great cry began arising within the men's ranks.

"The White Rider!" they shouted. "The White Rider has come!" 

And so he had. Like a blazing light, Gandalf came tearing down into Helm's Deep. Whether because of the extreme power he manifested or because of the cold fury on his face, the Orcs cowered and slowly stopped their onslaught. As the first Orc turned and began running back towards the direction in which he had come from, like a stampede, the others followed him. The men cheered as the Orcs escaped and the men ran after them, eagerly slaying the stragglers. Soon, only Aragorn and Legolas were left in the clearing.

Breathing hard, Legolas looked down upon the destruction that had come upon the battleground. He looked in a daze at all of the fallen, both men and Orcs. Though he had often had to fight for the safety of Mirkwood's borders, he had never been witness to such devastation. He began gasping for breath and his vision became blurred as tears threatened to fall as he stared at the absolute number of dead. He became vaguely aware of a warmth surrounding him and he let himself be held tightly by Aragorn.

Aragorn held Legolas tightly in his arms as the Elf wept in grief. A sudden power drove Aragorn to slightly lift Legolas' face and gently kiss the Elf's cheeks, wiping away the tears. He continued to kiss Legolas' cheeks and slowly moved towards his mouth. Once again they found themselves locked in a deep kiss and Legolas found his heart slowly easing itself. The pain was alleviated, all because of one kiss. Legolas pulled himself away and stared into Aragorn's eyes. As they stared at each other, they learned the truth. 

Legolas saw only love and caring in Aragorn's eyes as the Man stared at him. The profound realization that Aragorn loved him sunk deep into Legolas' heart. He stared in wonderment at the new emotions he found in Aragorn.

"I…" he began but Aragorn put his finger to Legolas' lips, shushing him. He smiled softly.

"Don't speak." He whispered delicately and returned his lips to Legolas'. He had waited too long for this. He had waited so long in fear of rejection only to realize that Legolas loved him back. The moment shouldn't be broken by words. He wouldn't let the moment be broken by words. He only desired to feel Legolas in his arms and marvel at how right it felt. 

Author's note: err yeah….i don't know how imma write the next chapter from this but… o well… *shrug*


	11. One Night Together

Author's note: only one more week of break… ick~~~ no me gusta la escuela… =( n/e waize yeah…this chapter has upped the level of this fic to 'r'… or at least I consider it r.. err… yeah… I'm sleepy and I want coffee. Yum~~~ 

N/e waize…my friend khoshi and I have created a site for fanfiction and we'd so appreciate it if u guys could all come and visit and submit yur fanfics… ^^; tell all of yur friends to come too becuz our site will consist of all kinds of ficcies… please visit and support us! Thx!

http://www21.brinkster.com/hrtscribbles

**Chapter 10: One Night Together**

The next few days were so hectic Aragorn had no time to see any of his friends at all. Everyone was rejoicing in the destruction of the Great Ring and now they were greatly anticipating their new king's crowning. They had waited long for a king to step up and rule their lands and finally, Aragorn had come to take his rightful position as their leader. While the people of Gondor were looking forward to Aragorn's coronation, the to-be king himself was trying to avoid it.

As each day passed, Aragorn's anxiety grew. Each passing day marked one less day he would have to spend with Legolas. They had finally revealed their true feelings to one another and now they would be split apart once the crown fell on Aragorn's head and the ring slipped onto Arwen's finger. Aragorn fumed at the unfairness of the whole ordeal and tried frantically to think of ways to avoid the inevitable. All of the hustle and bustle in the castle could make anyone's head spin, especially Aragorn's for years out in the wilderness did not prepare him for the hectic preparations of his title. He would have probably run away if crowds of servants did not constantly surround him everyday.

Finally, the night before the Elves of Rivendell were scheduled to appear for his and Arwen's wedding, Aragorn found himself alone. Knowing it would not be so for long, he rapidly left his room and sped down the hallways. He found the rooms that had been prepared for the Fellowship and carefully crept up to one room that had its door open. Gimli sat there on a chair with his eyes closed. Aragorn thought he was asleep and turned to leave.

"His room is the one to the right of mine." 

Aragorn gave a start and turned back around. Gimli's eyes were now open and he was staring amusedly at Aragorn. He stood up and beckoned Aragorn to come into the room. Gimli went to the door and closed it. 

"The Elf has keen ears." He said, explaining his actions. "I do not wish him to hear what I have to say to you." Gimli sat back down in his chair as Aragorn sat in the chair across from him. Gimli smiled at Aragorn. "I suppose you do not know the Hobbits and I were endlessly trying to bring the two of you together."

Aragorn groaned. "The strawberries and cream…"

Gimli raised a hand in defense. "That, my friend, was not my idea. The hobbits conceived it and insisted on trying it out. You must admit the effects were highly amusing." Gimli laughed for a few minutes and calmed himself down again. He looked somberly at Aragorn. "What do you plan on doing, Aragorn? You are supposed to wed the Lady Arwen tomorrow. You know it and he knows it. He has not come out of his room ever since we first arrived. I know it is hard on you but think of how much harder it must be on him. You will wed a woman who loves you deeply; he is left with nothing but memories of the time you two have spent together. You are not in danger of dying of grief. He is and I am afraid that he might just choose that path."

"Perhaps that is better." Aragorn murmured softly.

"What?" 

Aragorn faced Gimli and stared the Dwarf straight in the eye. "Perhaps it is better to die rather than suffer in life knowing you are with a person you will never love."

Gimli shook his head feverishly. "Don't talk that way, Aragorn!" he said fiercely. He grabbed the Man's shoulders. "You must never think like that! It is enough that I must watch Legolas torture himself with his grief. I do not need to see you do the same." He took his hands away from Aragorn and took in a deep breath. "Go see him, Aragorn. Perhaps that is what both of you need." Gimli turned his back on Aragorn and Aragorn slowly left the room. He looked to Legolas' room. The door was closed. Taking a deep breath, Aragorn went to the door and opened it.

Legolas sat on the ledge of his window and though he made no move to acknowledge Aragorn's entrance, Aragorn knew Legolas had sensed the door opening. Aragorn also suspected Legolas knew who had come into his room too. Aragorn silently crept up to Legolas who sat with one leg perched on the windowsill and one leg on the floor. He leaned against the edge as he stared up into the night sky. Aragorn admired Legolas' smooth profile, which glowed in the moonlight. His soft blonde hair seemed a halo surrounding his head and he looked like an angel such as that Mortal Men dreamed about. Aragorn lifted his hand to caress Legolas' flawless cheek. Aragorn could feel Legolas stiffen at the touch but after a moment, he leaned into Aragorn's hand. They stayed that way silently, one staring out at the stars and the other gazing at his beloved. Finally, Legolas broke the silence as he stood up and looked into Aragorn's eyes.

"You should be preparing for tomorrow." He said impassively.

Aragorn frowned. "Why do you try to push me away?"

"What other choice do I have but to push you away?" Legolas asked in return. 

"You could let me love you at least this one night." 

Legolas sighed and turned his back to Aragorn. "Then what? After tonight, we will be forced to go our separate ways. It is easier if we stay away from each other."

"No, it isn't." Aragorn replied. He encircled Legolas' waist with his arms and held the Elf tightly. He leaned his head against Legolas' hair and inhaled the sweet scent. "That would be running away. I wish not to run away from you. And I don't want you to run from me either." He softly kissed the side of Legolas' neck. "Let us have just this one night." 

"… All right." 

Aragorn gently lifted Legolas in his arms and carried him to the bed. He laid Legolas down tenderly on the bed and began undressing him. As each button was released, more and more of Legolas' skin was revealed and Aragorn couldn't help but stare at the pure beauty that was before him. Legolas' skin was creamy white and unblemished. It was hard to believe that he, of all people, would be allowed to touch such magnificence.

"Aragorn?" 

Aragorn turned his gaze up to Legolas' face. Legolas stared back at the Man questioningly. Aragorn smiled and resumed stripping Legolas of his clothes. Finally, the Elf was naked and Aragorn slowly leaned his head in and began sucking on Legolas' neck. He traveled down Legolas' body with his mouth, memorizing every detail of him. He listened to the quiet, trembling breaths Legolas took and he looked back up at Legolas. Legolas' eyes were closed but he opened them once he sensed Aragorn stopping. 

"Is this your first time?" Aragorn asked. 

"Why?"

"Because you seem slightly nervous." 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to tell me you aren't nervous in the slightest bit right now?" 

Aragorn chuckled. "Never mind then." He moved to continue his exploration of Legolas.

"Yes." 

Aragorn looked back up at Legolas. "What?" 

"Yes…this is my first time." 

Aragorn propped himself up atop Legolas with his elbows. "Truly? It is hard to imagine that one so old as yourself has never taken a lover." 

Legolas pushed Aragorn off of himself with an embarrassed grin. "If you wish to continue teasing me then-" Legolas was cut off as Aragorn abruptly kissed him on the lips. Legolas closed his eyes again and brought his arms around Aragorn's neck to bring him in closer. As they continued kissing, Aragorn swiftly took off his own clothes and brought himself back down on top of Legolas. They continued to kiss fervently as their hands explored one another's bodies. Aragorn bit back a groan as Legolas teasingly stroked him. For one who had never lain with another, Legolas learned quickly, Aragorn mused to himself. Finally, Aragorn pulled away from Legolas and stared lovingly at the Elf.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, "May I make love to you?"

Legolas grinned coyly. "Odd little creature." He remarked playfully. "You have never asked for my permission to do anything before."  

Aragorn smiled back and kissed the top of Legolas' forehead. He prepared Legolas and as he slowly entered Legolas, Legolas gasped softly in pain. Aragorn leaned down to kiss Legolas' lips comfortingly to take the Elf's attention from the sting. As Legolas adjusted to the feeling of Aragorn inside him, Aragorn gently pleasured them both, not wishing to hurt Legolas anymore than he had to. 

As their bodies melted together, Aragorn kept his eyes on Legolas' face, not wishing to take his eyes away from the only true beauty he had ever known. He would never experience such love or beauty with anyone else. At last, they both came together and Aragorn plopped down on top of Legolas. Legolas held the Man tightly as they both caught their breath. 

Aragorn felt comforted in Legolas' embrace. He had never known anything to feel so right as this. Why did this all have to go away? He did not want this to go away. He couldn't live if this went away. Slowly, Aragorn's pants grew into sobs and he lay in Legolas' arms, weeping to himself. Legolas pulled up Aragorn's head, concern filling his eyes. He had never seen the noble Man cry and it frightened him to see Aragorn in such an insecure position. He soothingly wiped away the tears from Aragorn's eyes. 

"Why do you cry?" Legolas asked softly. "Is this not what you wished for?" 

"It is," Aragorn agreed, his voice hoarse, "and that is why I cannot bear to see it disappear."

"It doesn't have to," Legolas replied. "Keep this night in your memory forever for I will do so also. Do not despair that we had only one night, rejoice that at least we had one night. You must be strong, Aragorn. It breaks my heart so to see you so vulnerable. Be strong for me." 

Aragorn nodded and sighed as he laid his head down on Legolas' chest. "I'll be strong…for you…"

Author's note: yes they both sound like pitiful little girls. *shrug* I apologize but I'm not good at speaking *puffs up chest and lowers voice* MASCULINELY. And I don't know how n/e one would act in a situation like this becuz…I've never been in a situation like this! *grins toothily*

Please visit my site!!!! http://www21.brinkster.com/hrtscribbles


	12. Changing Fate

Author's note: no one liked the site? =( hee hee PLEASE submit yur fanfics….. we only have Korean fanfics right now and I really wanna have a variety of ficcies… hee hee

N/e waize…this fanfic's almost done…. =D

**Chapter 11: Changing Fate**

Aragorn woke the next morning to a pounding on his bedroom doors. One glance around the room showed Aragorn that this was not his bedroom and he remembered instantly the events of the night before. Legolas was nowhere in sight and Aragorn's clothes were folded neatly on the edge of the bed. The pounding continued.

"Aragorn!" Pippin hollered. 

Aragorn hurriedly scrambled out of bed and hastily put on his clothes. He opened the door with one hand as his other hand swiftly buttoned his shirt. The hobbits and Gimli raced into the room. Aragorn jumped out of the way and looked, startled, at his friends. 

"What's wrong?"

"The Elves are coming!" Pippin shouted. Aragorn slightly winced at Pippin's shrill scream. "They're coming through the front gates right now!" 

"I would expect them to come through the front gates." Aragorn replied calmly. "Is that a reason to come barging into one's room? Where's Legolas?"

"He's out in front waiting to greet them." Frodo replied. "He told us we should probably wake you so that you can prepare for the wedding." 

Aragorn winced at the reminder. He nodded curtly at Frodo. "Thank you, Frodo." He followed the others out into the hallway. It seemed that each step Aragorn took was a step closer to his doom. He almost laughed at himself. He considered it a doom to be wedding Lady Arwen when there were those who would give their lives to even share a word with her. As the group walked through the streets, people came out of their homes to watch the procession of Elves. Many in this city had never seen an Elf, not even Legolas for he had rarely come out of his room. The people also stared curiously at Aragorn, whispering amongst themselves the legends of this future king. 

Finally, Aragorn and the others reached the front gates where Legolas already stood with Gandalf. Legolas glanced back and saw his friends and he stared at Aragorn a moment before turning back to the small parade of Elves that were approaching them rapidly. In that one glance, Aragorn read all of Legolas' current emotions. Fear, despair, grief. It had also been a warning to Aragorn not to betray any of their feelings towards one another when the Elves arrived. Aragorn complied with Legolas' silent request and stood far from the Elf. Both he and Legolas were silent as they continued to look out into the distance while the others babbled excitedly about the new future of Middle-Earth. As the procession neared, Aragorn's heart beat faster. He could now see clearly Arwen and her father as well as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Bringing up the rear of the convoy were Elrohir and Elladan as well as a few other Elves from Rivendell and Lothlorien. 

The Fellowship bowed deeply to the Elves as they came. The lords and Lady nodded at the greeting and smiled fondly at the group. Then Lady Galadriel turned her attention to Aragorn.

"Elessar, today is a great day for you." She said, smiling curiously at him. It was as though her smile had a hidden message. 

Aragorn swallowed and smiled back with difficulty. "Aye, it is. I thank you for coming." 

"Would we miss this day for anything?" Lord Elrond asked, grinning broadly. He looked fondly at his foster son and at his daughter. "Today is a great day for me as well."

Galadriel nodded. "Come, we must go and prepare for the wedding." She walked with Aragorn in the front of the procession. "Fate is not predetermined," she said softly as they ambled along. "You can change today if you so wish it."

"What do you mean, Lady?" Aragorn asked quietly.

"You have changed since you first embarked on your journey with the Fellowship." Galadriel replied. "Your emotions have experienced new turmoil and you know not what to do anymore. Now what you must decide is whether your heart or your culpability is more important to you now." Before Aragorn could inquire anymore, she turned and faced Arwen. "Come, Arwen, we must prepare you." She led Arwen and a small group of Elves away from the rest and down a corridor as they reached the palace. 

_Love will always find a solution for what seems impossible._

Aragorn whirled around to look at Galadriel but she had continued walking away. 

"What is the matter, Estel?" Elrond asked when he noticed Aragorn's surprise.

"'Tis nothing, my Lord." Aragorn replied. He smiled softly as Faramir hurried towards them. "Faramir, could you lead the Elves to their rooms? I will go check on the preparations."

"Nonsense, Estel." Elrond said, holding up his hand. "I could not sit still while such an event is being organized. We shall help with the arrangements." He and the rest of the Elves hurried back outside and to the back of the castle where people were hurriedly bustling around, preparing for the grand event that would take place later that day. No chairs were being placed down for there was no set amount of people invited. Anyone and everyone were welcome to view the wedding of the future king of Gondor and his queen. Everyone would stand while the ceremony took place but a stage had been built so that Aragorn and Arwen would stand on a higher level than everyone else so that even the people in the back could view the spectacle. 

The stage was majestic. It was carved in white marble and had been no small feat to build it in such short notice. Even so, the sculptors had done a fine job and it was a work of art. Four pillars stood above the floor of the stage and they were smooth except for the carvings of flowers at the bottom of each support and angels at the tops. Wreaths of white lilies adorned the pillars and a small tapestry had been placed above the stage. A pathway had been made to the stage with a white carpet that stretched out all the way around to the back. Along the sides of the carpet were marble stands. A big wreath of red and white roses ornamented the tops of each stand while strings of yellow roses wound themselves around the stands all the way down to the bottom. 

"Aragorn, you must go and get your suit fitted." Faramir said as they all stood there, admiring the area. "The ceremony should start at noon and already it is two hours before then. Come, I shall take you to the dressing room." Faramir led Aragorn back into the castle and they hurried to the dressing room where three tailors sat awaiting them. The tailors stood up as they came in and rushed over to Aragorn with a white suit. They directed him to hurry and change so they could make any adjustments if there was need of any. Aragorn sighed and submissively entered a small section of the room that had been draped off with a blanket. Faramir chuckled at Aragorn's resignation. Soon, Aragorn came back out and the others admired him.

Aragorn looked slightly uncomfortable in the fancy clothes because he had never really had to wear such clothes. As a Ranger, he had spent his years in comfortable clothing suited for long days of swift traveling. These clothes were constricting. But to the eye, Aragorn had never looked more dignified. He stood tall and graceful in the elegant white suit. No one could deny his inheritance of the kingdom. 

Faramir clapped in approval. "I don't believe any adjustments need to be made." He remarked appreciatively. The tailors nodded in agreement. Faramir clapped his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "How do you feel, King Elessar?"

Aragorn continued fidgeting in his suit as he stared into the mirror. "I am not the king yet, Faramir." He replied softly. And now more than ever, he wished he did not have to be.

As the finishing touches were being put to Arwen's dress, Galadriel slipped out of the room. She entered the courtyard where the Fellowship was busily running around helping with the decorations. She went up to Legolas who was nimbly making wreaths of flowers and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her and stood up.

"Lady Galadriel!" he exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be helping Arwen?"

"She is almost done." Galadriel replied. "Come with me, Legolas. You must get dressed for the occasion also." She led Legolas into the castle and into a room where two Elven maidens were already waiting. She lifted a white silken shirt from a chair and gave it to Legolas. She also found a pair of matching pants and also handed them to him. When Legolas stood there, staring inquiringly at her, she simply smiled. "You do not expect to attend a wedding wearing your traveling clothes, do you?" Legolas grinned and quickly changed. When Legolas had slipped into the clothes, Galadriel proceeded to push him into a chair and she and the maidens unbraided his hair and began brushing it out. "There is much on your mind, dear cousin. What may your troubles be?"

"I have no reason to have any troubles on this glorious day." Legolas responded. 

"Aye, you have no reason to have any troubles today." Galadriel agreed. "But you do. That much I can read in your eyes." She put her brush down and the maidens continued working on his hair while she went to face him. "For many years you have trained your face to betray no emotion. But your eyes tell it all. You are in pain, Legolas Greenleaf. But perhaps you have no need to be…" She trailed off mysteriously as the maidens finished braiding Legolas' hair. She smiled at the finished product.

"What do you mean, Lady?" Legolas asked, frowning questioningly as he stood up.

"Perhaps today's events shall not go as you expect." Galadriel replied. 

Author's note: err, I was trying to picture Legolas in his lothlorien clothes cuz…he just looked HOTT wit those clothes… *yum*  muheehee I was gonna put FLOWERS in lego's hair but that's a little too much…next thing u know, he's prancing around in a frilly little dress sucking on a huge lollipop singing a Shirley temple song.


	13. Changing Fate Part II

Author's notes: apologies to **Smervin… **I hadn't realized that was in the hobbit. I must have skipped that part in the story. =X Whoop! I get to put flowers in my lego's hair now!!!! 

**Chapter 12: Changing Fate Part II**

Legolas stared at Galadriel, still puzzled by her words. Instead of answering directly his unasked question, Galadriel only smiled and gestured for her maidens to continue primping Legolas. With delicate and swift hands, they carefully wove flowers into Legolas' glossy hair. Galadriel reached into the many folds of her dress and pulled out a necklace. The chain was fine and silver while the charm was miniscule. Upon closer glance, one could see the charm was a small crystal that seemed to give off a soft light. 

"'Tis a symbol of beauty and tranquility," Galadriel explained as she hung the necklace around Legolas' neck. "Long has it been passed down through my family."

"Should it not go to Arwen then?" Legolas questioned. 

"It is not law to pass it into the hands of family." Galadriel replied. "Arwen needs not this article for she has known beauty and tranquility all her life. But in you, Legolas, I sense turmoil and grief and it should not be possible when you come from the great forests of Mirkwood."

"Great were the forests of Mirkwood," Legolas agreed, "but for long now they have been faced with the ever-present shadow. I have experienced much in my short life." 

"I do not doubt it," Galadriel responded, smiling. "But come, perhaps we shall continue this conversation another time. The wedding should commence soon." Galadriel did not miss the shadow that passed through Legolas' eyes before it disappeared, leaving him as radiant as ever. They walked out of the room together, along with the maidens, and went back outdoors into the backyard where already a crowd of people were beginning to enter. As the Elves slowly made their way to the front, everyone gazed in admiration at them for Galadriel and Legolas looked especially beautiful now. They shone as they made their way into the crowds. They finally reached the front where Elrond and his sons already stood. 

"Legolas," Elrond greeted, smiling in admiration of the prince's appearance, "I fear you may outshine even my daughter on her day of glory." 

Legolas grinned. "I thank you, Lord Elrond but I assure you that no one can ever outshine the Lady Evenstar." The beaming Lord missed the melancholic look in his eyes. 

They looked back as the crowds grew silent and saw Aragorn standing in the aisle. As he slowly walked along the aisle, everyone admired him and approved that their new king should look so noble. He looked worthy of his title. Aragorn was oblivious to their murmurs of approval as he walked up to the stage. As he turned to face the audience, he searched the crowds for the one face he did wish to see approval in. He found Legolas in the front with the other Elves and saw that Legolas, too, was staring at him. Aragorn was struck at the beauty of the Elf. Rarely before had he seen Legolas in clothes other than his traveling clothes. But seeing Legolas now in his glorious attire, the Elf was even more stunning than he had ever been. His golden hair shone in the bright sunlight and the flowers in his hair only served to further enhance his beauty. 

Even while Aragorn was entranced by Legolas' sight, he was also angered by it. It only proved to show how much he loathed having to be up here, pledging his love to Arwen, whom he did not love. He had to wed Arwen for the sake of his title, for the sake of Gondor. What had Gondor ever done for him? Why did he have to give up the one thing he cherished most in life just for the approval of his people?

_Love will always find a solution for what seems impossible._

Aragorn caught Galadriel's eye and realized in an instant that she knew. She had known all along. But there was no enmity in her gaze. 

Your life has not been chosen for you. This day has not been destined for you. If you so wish it, it may be changed.

Aragorn almost gasped as he realized Galadriel's suggestion.

_She is your granddaughter!_

_But you do not love her._

Aragorn looked away as another wave of murmurs entered his ears. He saw Arwen begin to make her way down the aisle. She was beautiful, her long brown hair loose and flowing about her shoulders, a wreath of white roses atop her head. Her cheeks were rosy and her face radiant as she smiled at Aragorn. She wore a long, silky white gown that fit attractively around the curves of her delicate body and she held a bouquet of white roses in her hands. The sight wrenched Aragorn's heart in two and he forced himself to look away. His gaze fell upon Legolas, whose eyes had also strayed to the magnificent sight of Arwen. Legolas' eyes were filled with anguish and Aragorn knew then. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They shouldn't have to suffer like this. 

Arwen gracefully made her way up the stage and stood next to Aragorn. Aragorn forced himself to turn so that they faced each other. He stared into Arwen's eyes and he could see how much she loved and adored him. It pained him to know that she loved him so much. He could barely hear the speech that was being made. 

"….to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

A long pause ensued as Aragorn stared into Arwen's eyes. 

"No."

Author's note: k, I don't know how they do the vows in middle-earth…or how they do them here on earth actually muheehee so ermm…. Yeah… *^^* 

Wow….apologies for the short chapter… =X


	14. Realizations and Sacrifices

Author's note: ummm, I'm not sure if I should apologize for that cliffhanger…? Lol 

I was afraid I'd get lynched if I didn't update soon…so….yah… =P

**Chapter 13: Realizations and Sacrifices**

"No."

A tumult of whispers overcame the crowd as Aragorn spoke that one fateful word. He continued to stare at Arwen as her beam slowly turned into a frown. She stared at him, questions in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Aragorn whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a slight movement. He turned his head to see Legolas slip out of the crowds, unnoticed by the puzzled multitude. Aragorn ran down the steps and tried to reach Legolas but he was overcome by the Elves. He looked up into the eyes of Lord Elrond, who stared at him in fury.

"What is the meaning of this, Estel?" he asked fiercely. 

"I am sorry, my Lord." Aragorn replied in Elvish. He looked back at Arwen. "But I have given my heart to another." 

"Who?" Elrond demanded.

"Elrond," Galadriel placed her hand on his shoulder, "let us discuss this later." She looked at Aragorn meaningfully. "There are more pressing matters at hand." She nodded slightly and Aragorn raced away. He ran out of sight of the wedding area and he caught the sight of Legolas running rapidly out of the city. Aragorn caught a stable boy who had a horse in his hand. He took the horse and galloped fiercely to Legolas.

"Legolas!" he called. As Legolas made no sign of stopping, Aragorn veered his horse in front of him. "Legolas, where do you think you're going?" 

Legolas stared up at him furiously. "I'm going back to Mirkwood." He replied icily. "Don't you dare stop me." 

"I hope you're going to tell your father that you wish to stay here with me." Aragorn said calmly. This only succeeded in infuriating Legolas even more. Legolas began to stalk off but Aragorn hopped off his horse and grabbed Legolas' arm.

"Let me go!" Legolas shouted.

"No!" Aragorn shouted back. "Why are you acting like this?" 

Legolas stared at Aragorn in disbelief. "Why? You're asking me why I'm doing this? You're about to throw your whole life away! How can I live with myself knowing that you are disgracing yourself, Arwen, and virtually everyone out there, including me?" 

"I am disgracing you by making the choice to be with you?" Aragorn asked softly. "How can you tell me this?" 

"Because it's the truth! This is your future you're throwing away. You're destined to be the king of Gondor!"

"I don't need Arwen as my wife to govern Gondor."

Legolas made an irritated sound in his throat. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are YOU being so difficult?" Aragorn countered back. "Do you think I don't see how much you suffer? Do you not see how much I suffer? Don't tell me I've made the wrong choice because I know I haven't!" 

Legolas sighed despondently. "I am glad for your decision." He said after a long while. "But I know you will regret it in later days. How long can you be happy with someone who cannot produce you an heir for your throne?" 

"There are ways around that."

Both Legolas and Aragorn whirled around and found Galadriel standing there along with Gandalf, Elrond, and Arwen. Galadriel smiled softly at them. Legolas missed the smile as he stared in fear at both Elrond and Arwen. 

"L-lord Elro-ond," he stammered, "I-"

Elrond held up his hand. "Calm yourself, Legolas. I am not angry with you. Though this comes as a shock to me, I have witnessed enough to know Estel's decision has been justified." 

Aragorn faced Arwen. He looked deeply into her tearful eyes. "Arwen," he said tenderly, "You are undeserving of this pain I have caused you. But know this: I loved you once. Not all of my love has been an illusion." 

Arwen nodded and took Aragorn's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. "I know," she answered. She smiled sadly. "It pains me to know that I have been oblivious to this before but I am glad that you have made your decision and not forced us to live in a falsity."  

Gandalf then cleared his throat and they all turned their attention to him. "If all the formalities have been taken care of," he began gruffly, "I believe there is still a wedding these people have come to witness." 

Aragorn grinned and turned to Legolas. He held out his arm to him. "May I?" When Legolas hesitated, Aragorn rolled his eyes and took Legolas' arm and started to lead him back to the castle. 

"I don't know if I should do this," Legolas hissed in Aragorn's ear. "My father does not even know!"

"You're old enough to make your own decisions." Aragorn whispered back. "Besides, your father wouldn't mind if you were marrying the king of Gondor. Trust me, it's all political. This will ensure alliances between Mirkwood and Gondor." 

"So am I a mere tool?" Legolas asked, raising his eyebrow.

Aragorn grinned. "Of course." He ducked as Legolas swung at him. As their group reached the castle, Elrohir and Elladan came racing from the pavilion. They stared at Legolas and Aragorn.

"They're all waiting to see what will happen." Elrohir said slowly as he continued to stare at Aragorn. "What should I tell them?" 

"Tell them the wedding will continue." Aragorn replied.

"All-all right." With one last curious look at Aragorn and Legolas, the twins raced back out of sight. As they left, Galadriel came up beside Aragorn and Legolas. 

"Come, let us proceed with this wedding." She said. She and Arwen began walking in the path of the twins and led the procession back to the wedding area. As they came into view, everyone stared with wide eyes at the new partner beside Aragorn. No one dared make a comment though for Gandalf glowered around the whole audience with a fierce glare. Finally, they reached the stage and slowly, Aragorn and Legolas made their way up. Again the wedding began but Aragorn still could only dimly hear the speeches being made. This time, it was not because of anger and despair, it was because he was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He was staring into Legolas' eyes and they both smiled tenderly at one another. THIS felt right. No one could tell Aragorn otherwise. 

"…to be your lawfully wedded…husband? …partner?" The minister seemed lost as to what to refer Legolas to.

Aragorn smiled confidently. "Yes, I do."

THE END

Author's note: wut a lame ending. Lol I don't know wut that person who does the vows or wutever is called. =P deng… I need to get out in the world… n/e waize, please give my new fanfic which I will be writing soon as much love as you've given this one… thx so much! Hopefully I can begin to improve my crappy writing…

Take carez and God bless!


End file.
